The More Things Change
by lighthawkdemon1
Summary: Tenchi and the gang get a new houseguest and plenty of interesting things arise because of it. Based off the events of Tenchi Universe. Formerly known as "The Hayato Chapters."
1. No Need for Relatives!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More things Change...  
  
Episode 1:  
  
No Need for Relatives!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence, Friday morning. Azaka and Kamidake (both Guardians and Knights) are seen outside relaxing in the morning sun. The knight Kamidake looks over to the knight Azaka. "Looks like another beautiful day."  
  
Azaka smiles lightly, basking in the sun's warmth. "Such wonderful spring- like weather."  
  
A giant drop of sweat forms on both of the guardians. The guardian Azaka turns to the guardian Kamidake. "Doesn't this feel kind of familiar to you?"  
  
"Why yes it does."  
  
______  
  
Inside Masaki Residence: Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu are all enjoying breakfast. Ryo-Ohki is enjoying her usual carrot. Tenchi finishes his last rice ball and looks to Sasami. "Sasami breakfast was excellent! You've really outdone yourself!"  
  
The young princess starts to blush and looks down at her plate. "Thanks Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka starts to giggle slightly at her sister. She is about to speak, but Ryoko quickly cuts in, "Hey, where are Mihoshi and Kiyone? I thought they said that they were going to stop by today?"  
  
Ayeka pushes Ryoko aside. "Well," she starts, sounding annoyed, "both of them have been very busy since their promotions. They are probably hard at work, unlike certain space pirates who do not lift a single finger around the house."  
  
Ryoko acts like she doesn't hear anything, but does mumble something that sounds a lot like, "Bitch."  
  
Ayeka is quick to her feet, shouting at Ryoko. "What did you just say? How dare you insult me, the crown Princess of Jurai, like that! If you have any manners at all, you will apologize at once!"  
  
Ryoko just simply shrugs her shoulders while still eating. "Now Princess, I thought that you knew me better than that. And besides," she adds, now giving Ayeka a devious smile, "you shouldn't shout like that. The wrinkles on your face really show when you're angry."  
  
"No they do not! I..." Ayeka trails off, realizing that she fell into another of Ryoko's traps. She starts to turn red all over as a vein starts to pop out of her forehead.  
  
Ryoko starts laughing hysterically at Ayeka. "Ah Princess, you'll never catch on will you? You are so stupid! No wonder Tenchi is more attracted to me!"  
  
With a fierce battle cry, Ayeka lunges at Ryoko. The two of them are soon in a fight, shoving each other around the room. Washu idly watches Ryoko and Ayeka fighting while eating a cookie. "Those two will never learn will they?"  
  
Tenchi simply droops his head, a sigh bubble comes out of his mouth. "Well, at least things are back to normal."  
  
Suddenly a knock is heard coming from the front door. Everybody stops what they are doing, except Ryoko and Ayeka, who are now stretching each other's mouths.  
  
Tenchi begins to scratch the back of his head. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be?"  
  
"Well, it probably isn't Mihoshi and Kiyone," Washu says matter-of-factly, "they'd usually just come in."  
  
Another knock comes from the door. Tenchi stands up. "Well I'd better go answer the door."  
  
Everyone watches as Tenchi walks out of the room and to the front door. They hear the door open and someone who none of them ever heard before starts to talk excitedly to Tenchi. "Tenchi! It's great to see you again! Man you've grown!"  
  
Tenchi quickly responds, sounding just as excited. "What!? Is it really you? I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"  
  
Now Ryoko and Ayeka stop fighting to hear in on Tenchi and the stranger. They hear the mysterious person start to talk again. "I've been pretty good, how about you?"  
  
"Oh I've been doing fine! Please come in, I want to introduce you to everybody."  
  
"Everybody? Who else is here?"  
  
Tenchi starts to laugh. "You'll see?"  
  
Tenchi enters the dining room looking extremely happy, followed by a man that no one else has seen before. He is tall, thin and muscular, and his long black hair is slicked back and pulled into a ponytail. He looks a lot like Tenchi, only older. The only difference between them is that the stranger has blue eyes and his skin is lighter in color than Tenchi's. He is carrying with him two large bags, one is large and bulky and slung over his left shoulder while the other one is smaller and rectangular. This one has wheels and he is pulling it by a handle on its end. The stranger looks around at the roomful of beautiful girls with an astonished look on his face. "My goodness Tenchi, you've been busy!"  
  
Tenchi looks around at everyone, still smiling. "Guys, I'd like for you all to meet my cousin, Hayato!"  
  
Everyone suddenly gets wide eyed as they all look at Tenchi's cousin. Sasami breaks the silence. "I didn't know you had a cousin Tenchi. How come you've never mentioned him before?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki jump up on her head. "Meow!"  
  
Tenchi stops smiling and frowns lightly. He suddenly looks confused at the question. "Well you see...um, well..."  
  
"Tenchi," Hayato cuts in, "you never mentioned me before? I'm hurt."  
  
The prince tenses up and looks worriedly at his cousin. "No! That's not what happened. I mean..."  
  
Tenchi's rambling is cut short by his cousin's playful laughter. "Don't worry about it cousin! I can see that you've obviously had your hands full lately so how about I explain everything to your friends?"  
  
Tenchi stops looking worried and starts to smile rather foolishly while scratching the back of his head again. "Okay, sure, go ahead and tell everyone."  
  
"Alrighty then. You see Tenchi and I haven't seen each other for about five years so he doesn't know my whole story, only parts of it." Hayato stops for a moment to put his bags down and clears his throat. "Well, I'm related to Tenchi through his Father, my uncle. Uncle Nobuyuki's brother, my dad, moved to America about twenty years ago for a great job. While there he fell in love with an American woman. They soon got married and I was the end result. I've spent most of my life in America with my parents, but every couple of years we would usually come over here to visit with the family."  
  
"Yeah," Tenchi chimes in, "we always had a great time together!"  
  
Ayeka suddenly steps forward and starts to speak in her most dignified voice. "Where are your parents? I would very much like to meet them."  
  
"Um, you can't. Right now they are in Europe taking a vacation."  
  
He princess looks confused. "Europe? Then how did you get here?"  
  
Hayato looks over at Ayeka, slightly examining her. He starts to smile. "My, aren't you an inquisitive one? You are quite beautiful too."  
  
Ayeka looks away, blushing furiously. "T...thank you."  
  
Hayato laughs lightly. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Miss...um..." He trails off and frowns slightly. "Uh what is your name Miss? I didn't catch it."  
  
Tenchi slaps himself on the forehead. "Oops, sorry about that! After all the excitement I forgot to introduce you to everyone." Tenchi backs up a few steps and begins the introductions. He starts with Ayeka. "This is Ayeka."  
  
Ayeka gives him a warm smile. "Hello."  
  
Tenchi then points to Sasami. "And next to her is her younger sister Sasami, and sitting on top of her head is Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" squeals the little princess.  
  
"Mya Meow!" chimes in the cabbit.  
  
Hayato smiles at both of them. "It's nice to meet you too...but...um..." he leans in closer towards the two, causing Sasami to blush slightly. He examines the cabbit closely. "Hey, I've never seen an animal like this before. What kind is it?"  
  
Tenchi scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Okay," he shrugs, backing up a few steps from the young princess.  
  
Tenchi continues with the introductions, now pointing to the space pirate. "This is Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko gives him a small smile. "Hey." Ryo-Ohki hops off of Sasami's head and walks in front of her mistress, who begins to scratch the cabbit's chin.  
  
Tenchi now points to Washu. "And here's..."  
  
The little genius quickly cuts in, jumping in Tenchi's way, right in front of Hayato. "I am Washu, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!"  
  
The Mini Washus pop up on Washu's shoulders. "She is Washu, she's the greatest!" yells Mini Washu A.  
  
"She is Washu, she's a genius!" adds Mini Washu B.  
  
Hayato takes a step back, looking bemusedly at the miniature Washus on the genius' shoulders. "Umm...okay..."  
  
Tenchi shakes his head and starts to laugh. "Yeah, they are an unusual lot."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Hayato," Sasami starts, "you never finished your story."  
  
"Hey you're right! Thanks for reminding me!" He reaches over and ruffles her hair a bit, causing her to giggle and blush. "Now where was I? Oh yeah...after I graduated from high school, I decided that I wanted to go and see the world. My Dad was happy to help me so he paid for my entire trip. For the last year, I've been around the entire world. I've seen so many different places and cultures."  
  
The interest can be clearly seen in Ayeka's eyes. "Oh my, that sounds like a lot of fun."  
  
"Oh it was, and now I'm staying here for a while!"  
  
Tenchi looks at Hayato with a surprised look on his face. "Staying here?"  
  
Hayato looks over at Tenchi, puzzled. "Didn't your Dad tell you?"  
  
Tenchi gets a look on his face that matches the one on Hayato. "No. I've barely seen Dad lately. He's been very busy designing an apartment complex for a new client."  
  
Hayato stops looking puzzled and starts to chuckle lightly. "Well that's Uncle Nobuyuki for you, always busy with work. Well, anyway, I called your house a couple of weeks ago and your Dad answered. I told him that I was going to be in Japan soon and I'd probably stop by. He told me that he'd like for me to stay over here for a while, seeing as how I haven't been by in such a long time. I liked the idea and told him that I'd be over in about two weeks. I guess he was going to surprise you."  
  
Just that moment Nobuyuki comes running in followed closely by Katsuhito. "Hayato!" they both shout in unison.  
  
"Uncle! Grandpa! It's great to see you two!" Hayato goes up to Nobuyuki and Katsuhito and bows respectfully to both of them who bow back.  
  
Nobuyuki looks at everyone and starts to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry I couldn't make it earlier guys. I wanted to surprise you all when Hayato came."  
  
Tenchi starts to smile again. "Don't be Dad. If it makes you feel any better, I was very surprised."  
  
Nobuyuki smiles guiltily at the group. Katsuhito clears his throat loudly. "Since you will be staying with us for a while Hayato, you will expected to do some chores around the house and shrine."  
  
Hayato shrugs. "Hey, it's no problem. I used to do plenty of chores back at home in America. Mom always liked to call me 'her little helper' when I'd help her." He stops for a moment and scratches the back of his head. "Although I am taller than she is." He shrugs again. "Ah no matter! A little work won't bother me as long as I get to spend some time with my family!"  
  
Ryo-Ohki then jumps on his shoulder and nuzzles his ear. "Mya!"  
  
Hayato starts to scratch behind the cabbit's ear. He suddenly gets a confused look on his face. "Oh, by the way, who are those two guys out front that are talking to those giant logs?"  
  
Everyone starts to laugh at their new houseguest.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's Notes: I've decided to reformat all of the episodes in this story line. Their original design worked well on my computer, but I had all of the characters color coded. To make a long story short, it didn't work on this site. I hope that this new format works well.  
  
This is my very first fan fic. I've been juggling around the idea of introducing a new character, preferable a male, to balance out the ratio. I like the character Hayato. First off, no, the new character is not like me. I will bring in a little romance with him and one of the female characters soon. -- lighthawkdemon  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Secrets! 


	2. No Need for Secrets!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 2:  
  
No Need for Secrets!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Carrot fields, early Sunday afternoon. Tenchi is busy pulling carrots out of the ground and putting them in the basket on his back. Ryo- Ohki is in the basket busy helping Tenchi lighten his load. Tenchi stops pulling carrots and takes the basket off his back, looking at Ryo-Ohki. "You know Ryo-Ohki, if you eat all those carrots now, you won't have any left for dinner."  
  
Ryo-Ohki looks up at Tenchi with pleading eyes. "Mya meow?"  
  
Tenchi looks at the cabbit's big somber eyes and starts to smile. "Oh all right," he starts, giving in, "you can have a few more."  
  
Ryo-Ohki beams up at him. "MEOW!"  
  
"You know," Tenchi begins thoughtfully, "you and Ryoko look almost exactly alike when you two are pleading for something."  
  
The cabbit is too immersed in her carrot to respond. Tenchi sighs deeply and goes back to harvesting the carrots.  
  
______  
  
Masaki Residence. It seems to be another "normal" day at the Masaki Residence: Ryoko is sleeping up on the roof, Washu is busy in her lab, Sasami is in the kitchen making some snacks, Azaka and Kamidake are upstairs playing video games and Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito are all in the living room having a nice conversation. Mihoshi and Kiyone are looking both pale and tired. Nobuyuki and Katsuhito are having some mid-afternoon Sake.  
  
"You girls have been so busy lately," Nobuyuki says between sips.  
  
"Yes," Katsuhito adds in. "You haven't been here to visit us in a long time."  
  
Kiyone takes a big drink from her cup and sighs. "I know. Ever since we got our promotions, it seems like all we do now is work."  
  
Mihoshi looks up at the group, teary-eyed. "We're sorry for not coming here more often. It's not..."  
  
Ayeka interrupts Mihoshi by putting her hand out and waving it slightly. "Oh you two have nothing to be sorry about. You have jobs and you have to work. And besides, at least now you both make enough money to live in your apartment without getting extra jobs."  
  
At those words, both Mihoshi and Kiyone start to cheer up a bit. "Yes that's true," Kiyone starts. She suddenly lies back, sighing again. "But we can't relax for even a minute before HQ calls and we have to go out again. We barely do anything anymore."  
  
Her partner's old, cheerful nature suddenly pops back in. "Yeah, we haven't even taken a bath since Thursday!"  
  
Kiyone suddenly jumps up and covers Mihoshi's mouth. A huge vein pops out of her head as she starts to shout, "Shut up Mihoshi! You didn't have to tell them all that!"  
  
She looks about ready to punch Mihoshi when Nobuyuki starts to speak, "You know girls, you are free to come over and use our bath anytime you want. It doesn't bother me any."  
  
Katsuhito takes a sip from his cup and looks to Nobuyuki. "Of course it doesn't. You love the thought of several beautiful young women in the house."  
  
Nobuyuki scratches the back of his head and starts laughing. "Ah father, I just enjoy company!"  
  
Katsuhito was about to respond when Mihoshi cuts in, "Oh hey, where's Hayato?" she stretches her neck to take a look around the living room. "I thought that he was staying here."  
  
"He is staying here," Ayeka replies. "He is just in town right now doing a little shopping."  
  
Mihoshi gets an oddly mischievous look on her face. "I think he is really nice, and cute." At those words, she blushes lightly and begins to giggle. "Kiyone thinks he's cute too, don't you Kiyone?" Mihoshi adds while looking at her partner.  
  
Kiyone balls her hands up into fists. "Mihoshi, be quiet!"  
  
The blonde acts as if she didn't hear her partner. "Kiyone, weren't you just saying yesterday that you had a little crush on him?"  
  
Kiyone, once again, jumps out of her seat and clamps Mihoshi's mouth shut. The vein on her head was even bigger than before. "When will you learn to keep your big mouth shut?" A small sweat drop forms on everyone's head.  
  
Ayeka, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki all start to laugh. "Well he is rather handsome," Ayeka admits.  
  
Nobuyuki holds up his cup with a very happy look on his face. "Hey, good looks are a family heritage!"  
  
Katsuhito holds his cup up as well. "Yes, but on my side!"  
  
Everyone starts laughing, even Kiyone. Sasami walks in carrying a tray of snacks. "Hey what's everyone laughing about?"  
  
Ayeka stops laughing and readjusts her kimono. "Oh it's nothing Sasami. Ah I see you've brought some snacks."  
  
Ryoko's head suddenly pops through the ceiling. "Ooh, did I hear someone say snacks!?"  
  
______  
  
Later in the evening. Everyone is enjoying an unusually quite dinner. This is because Tenchi, who is very tired of Ryoko and Ayeka's constant fighting, threatened them that if they fought with each other even once during dinner, he wouldn't speak to either of them for an entire week. Hayato hasn't showed up yet. Tenchi looks on each side of him where Ryoko and Ayeka are sitting and smiles. "You know, I'm really proud of you two! We finally had a nice, quiet dinner for a change."  
  
Ryoko nuzzles up to the prince. "Thanks Tenchi!"  
  
Ayeka takes no notice of Ryoko's actions, but does move a little bit closer to Tenchi. "Yes, thank you Lord Tenchi. I'm really impressed that Ryoko actually managed to keep her big mouth shut for such a long time," she adds while looking at her rival evilly.  
  
Ryoko looks over at Ayeka, sparks starting to come off her. Ayeka's only response is to smile smugly at her, causing more sparks to come off of Ryoko. It looks like a fight is about to ensue when Tenchi quickly stops them both in their tracks, looking quite angry. "All right that's enough! Now dinner isn't over yet so that means that what I said is still in effect: you two fight even once and I won't talk to either of you for a week! I'm getting really tired of all of this!"  
  
Everyone was stunned by Tenchi's sudden outburst. Ryoko and Ayeka quickly stop looking at each other and sat down quietly next to Tenchi. They both are a little teary-eyed. "Sorry," they both weakly reply.  
  
Tenchi looks around at everyone, still looking very surprised. He then looks to Ryoko and Ayeka. His anger quickly fades as he realizes what he just said. "I...I'm sorry everyone. I just wanted to finally have a nice quiet dinner. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He looks just as hurt as Ryoko and Ayeka. "You know what? This whole no fighting thing was kind of a dumb idea. Let's just forget the whole thing!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka both jump up, looking very excited. "Do you really mean it!?" they squeal in unison.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
About ten seconds later, Tenchi was eating his words as both the space pirate and crown princess of Jurai were in another heated fight, once again over Tenchi's attention. A giant sigh bubble comes from Tenchi's mouth.  
  
Washu chuckles merrily. "You probably should've waited 'til after we all finished dinner Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi's head droops slightly as tears roll down his cheeks. Dinner has returned to "normal". Nobuyuki looks at his wristwatch with a concerned look on his face. "Hmm...it's been over six hours, where could Hayato be?"  
  
As if he was summoned, the front door opens and everyone can hear Hayato as he enters, "Hey everybody, I'm back! Sorry I was out for so long, I'll tell you everything once I have something to eat!"  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki gets up from her spot beside the table and runs towards the front door.  
  
"Hello Ryo-Ohki!" Hayato says as he greets the cabbit. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Mya!"  
  
Kiyone suddenly jumps out of her seat, startling everyone. She starts to blush and quickly runs towards the bathroom. Mihoshi starts to giggle. "Kiyone must be going to freshen up for Hayato, I think that she is going to ask him out!"  
  
Kiyone stops in her tracks, visibly shaking with anger. She looks like she is about to explode when Hayato walks in the dining room. She makes a small gasp then runs into the bathroom. Everyone starts to laugh except Hayato, who looks confused. He is carrying with him his large, bulky carrying bag. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Sasami manages to say between giggles. "Come in and sit down and have some dinner."  
  
Hayato smiles at Sasami. "Don't mind if I do." Hayato sits down and starts to eat. After about five minutes he looks up from his plate to see everybody looking at him expectantly. "What? Why are you...oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry about that!"  
  
"Yeah," Washu starts, "tell us where you've been all day! I hate being in the dark! This genius has to know what is going on at all times!"  
  
He frowns at Washu and puts a piece of stuffed cabbage in his mouth. "Mmm, delicious!" He clears his throat for a second. "Well now, I was out in town, doing a little shopping when I ran into my English teacher from my old high school. Needless to say, we were both shocked to run into each other, but we soon got over the shock and started to talk. You see, she was my favorite teacher, she taught everything I know about poetry and cultures and romance."  
  
"Romance huh?" Washu says as she leans in and gives him a devious smile. Everyone else around the table looks at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
He is quick to respond to their looks. "Oh, it's nothing like that...really! She was my teacher, I was her student. That was it!" Hayato clears his throat quickly and nervously. "Any way, I offered to get her lunch at a restaurant, can't remember the name, but we went in there and then pretty much spent the entire time talking about what's been going on in our lives."  
  
Sasami quickly cuts in. "What was your teacher doing here?"  
  
"Yes," Ayeka adds, "Japan is a far way from America."  
  
"Well she is vacationing here for a couple of weeks. It was nice to see her again. For once, I had a bunch of cool stories to tell her! It was like I was the teacher and she was the student! It was a nice change." Hayato stops talking and lowers his head, looking sad. "I...I'm sorry if I worried anyone by being out for so long. I..."  
  
Katsuhito quickly waves Hayato's apology aside. "Ah that's all right. No harm done. Besides, you are an adult and are responsible enough to go out for long periods of time. You proved that by your little adventure around earth.  
  
Nobuyuki pats his nephew on the shoulder. "Yeah, as long as you're back, that's all that matters."  
  
Hayato starts to smile again. Kiyone then catches everyone's attention when she walks back into the dining room. She looks magnificent. She is wearing a long beautiful black dress. The top is form fitting and she has a Shaw wrapped around her shoulders. The skirt is sleek and it accented her figure quite well, and stopped just a little above her ankles to reveal a beautiful pair of high heels. Everyone is staring at her, mouths agape.  
  
Mihoshi is the first to speak. "Wow Kiyone! You look beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah," Sasami chimes in, "that dress is amazing!"  
  
Kiyone looks slightly embarrassed, but she holds herself together as she speaks. "Hayato?"  
  
Hayato is still staring at Kiyone. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize that the teal haired beauty is talking to him. "Hmm...oh...uh...yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd wanted to...I mean if you'd like to go out for a walk with me tonight." At these words, Kiyone turns a deep shade of red. It is no surprise to anyone that Hayato does the same.  
  
"Uh...me? I mean, yes! I...I'd love to go out for a walk with you Miss Kiyone."  
  
They both turn, if possible, even redder. For a few moments, no one makes a sound. It is Ryoko who breaks the silence as she talks in her most seductive voice to Tenchi. "Tenchi? Don't you want to go on a walk with me too? We'd have so much fun!"  
  
Ryoko is about to hug Tenchi when he takes a step back, flustered. "Hey Ryoko! Now cut that out!"  
  
Ayeka jumps in front of Tenchi with her arms outstretched, shielding him from Ryoko. "You stay away from him you good for nothing, evil pirate!"  
  
The said pirate gets wide-eyed and stomps her foot on the ground. "Why you little bitch!"  
  
A vein pops on Ayeka's forehead, but she tries to talk in a normal manner while covering her mouth. "Oh Ryoko, stop being so foolish. You know that you will never win Lord Tenchi's heart! You are just nothing more than a dirty, filthy pirate."  
  
Ryoko looses it. She jumps back and lunges an energy ball straight at Ayeka. Ayeka, however, is ready for the attack and puts up a force field, blocking the attack. However, the blast ricochets off the force field and turns directions, smashing into the ceiling above. The entire ceiling collapses and starts to fall down, right onto everyone below. Unfortunately, the entire group is too startled by the quickness of events to even move. It seems like that this would be the end for our favorite oddball family.  
  
Suddenly, everything goes quiet. Everybody looks up at the ceiling, only to see that it has somehow stopped falling in midair!  
  
"Wh...what's going on? How?" Tenchi stammers between breaths.  
  
"Look!" Sasami suddenly screams out, making everyone jump. "Look! Hayato!"  
  
Everyone looks over at Hayato, who is staring at the ceiling, and gasps. A green aura seems to be coming from his body and his eyes glow a bright green.  
  
A rumbling sound makes them all look up. The ceiling is restoring itself back to normal. In just a few seconds, it looks as if nothing happened.  
  
Everyone is now staring again at Hayato, who is returning back to normal, the green glow now leaving him. He looks at everyone with a very serious expression on his face.  
  
Tenchi steps forward, unsure of what to say or do. "Hayato?"  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's Notes: Ooh, secrets that have to be revealed! What is the deal with Hayato? Keep reading to find out!  
  
E-mail me any questions or comments at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Explanations! 


	3. No Need for Explanations!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 3:  
  
No Need for Explanations!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence, late Sunday night. Everyone is staring at Hayato, who just moments before, saved everyone from the falling ceiling. His eyes, which were glowing a bright green when he saved everyone, are now returning back to its normal color, only a faint brightness can be seen. The green aura that surrounded his body is also disappearing. He looks around at everybody, all of whom are too shocked for words.  
  
A rumbling of footsteps coming down the stairs diverts everyone's attention. The two Knights, Azaka and Kamidake, are running down the stairs. They apparently heard all of the noise from the ceiling falling and came down to see what was happening.  
  
Azaka is the first to speak up. "What happened?"  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Kamidake adds.  
  
Nobody speaks. The two Knights look around the entire room to all the shocked faces, and finally to Hayato, whose face bares an expression of extreme seriousness.  
  
Azaka takes a step forward to the middle of the room. "Why is nobody talking?"  
  
Kamidake walks up and joins his fellow knight. "Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
Still there was no response from anyone. Hayato finally breaks the silence. "Nothing happened, just a small accident, that's all. Nobody was hurt so there is no need for worrying. Now, if you all will excuse me." Hayato turned and started to walk to the front door.  
  
Ayeka suddenly broke out of her 'trance' and stepped forward and began to talk in her most regal and commanding voice. "Now just you wait a minute Hayato! You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
Hayato stops in his tracks and turned around. He was slightly smiling. "Yes Princess, I guess I do have some explaining to do."  
  
Ayeka was about to say something, but stopped, a shocked expression once again appearing on her face. "How...how did you know that I am a Princess?"  
  
An odd smile now forms on Hayato's face. "I know a lot of things about you, and, well, everyone else here." He stops for a moment to look around the room, the smile now getting wider. "A space pirate and her cabbit spaceship, two Galaxy Police Officers, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, two Princesses of the Planet Jurai, two legendary Knights of Jurai, my grandfather the former Jurai warrior Yosho, and my dear cousin, the crown Prince of Jurai! I am quite honored to be in the presence of such a group of people!"  
  
Now Azaka and Kamidake joined everyone else with their identical shocked expressions. Sasami steps forward. "Please Hayato, tells us how you know about us and how you generated that power."  
  
Ryo-Ohki jumps on top of the little princess' head and looks at Hayato with her pleading eyes. "Meow?"  
  
"Yes," Katsuhito begins, "your power resembles that of Jurai's, but I could sense a difference."  
  
"And you are not related to your Grandfather through blood so it is impossible for you to have Jurai's power," Ayeka adds.  
  
Hayato chuckles merrily. "Ah, oh well. I guess you all would have found out my secret eventually, so I guess it's time to explain everything. Please sit because this isn't a short story."  
  
Everyone did as he said and sat down. Hayato took a deep breath. "A little over a year ago, when I was still in high school, my History teacher wanted to take us out on one last fun trip before we graduated, so he decided to take us to some old ruins that were on the outskirts of our town. The ruins were from an old tribe that lived there hundreds of years ago, their name escapes me for the moment." He stops for a moment when Ryo-Ohki jumps off of Sasami's head and climbs up his leg to his shoulder.  
  
He pats the cabbit a couple of times before starting again. "Anyway, while the teacher was talking to the class, I ventured away from the group to do some exploring. While I was walking around, I felt the earth move beneath me, and the next thing I knew, I was falling down a deep chasm."  
  
Ayeka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, my!"  
  
"Oh no!" Sasami says, her eyes full of concern. "Were you hurt?"  
  
"Yeah I was. The fall knocked me out, and when I came to, I felt an extreme pain coming from my right arm. I looked at it and knew instantly that it was broken. It was all twisted in the wrong direction."  
  
Everyone cringes as he said the last part. He takes the brief moment to catch his breath.  
  
"After that, I decided to play it safe and to look for a way out. After about ten minutes of looking, I found myself in an enormous room. There were all kinds of decorations and paintings adorning the walls and different kinds of pottery on the floor. It looked like it was a place of worship or something. Anyway, the paintings, and decorations and pottery were interesting, but my full attention was diverted to the middle of the room, where on a small podium stood."  
  
He pauses and reaches into his bulky traveling bag and pull out a crystal orb. It is small, measuring only about a foot in diameter, polished very finely, and is quite beautiful. A grin spreads across his face, ".this."  
  
Tenchi takes a step towards his cousin. "Wh...what is that thing?"  
  
"This orb is what gave me my powers that you just saw, as well as a few others."  
  
Washu runs up and grabs the orb, examining it closely. "Interesting. Do you know how this thing gave you all of those powers?  
  
At those words, Hayato's eyes begin to glow green again. What shocks everyone is that the orb in Washu's hands begins to glow too. The genius nearly drops it in surprise. At first the orb seems to be flickering, but then everybody realizes that it is actually pulsing, almost like a beating heart.  
  
Hayato begin to chuckle again. "I don't know about that but as I walked closer to the orb, it began to pulse like it is now. I don't know how, but my broken arm felt less and less painful with each step I took towards the orb. I felt compelled to get as close to the orb as possible, and before I knew it, I was standing merely inches from it."  
  
Everyone is holding their breaths awaiting to hear the next part of the story. Mihoshi is literally bouncing from one foot to the other in anticipation. "So what'd you do?"  
  
"Well I placed my left hand on the orb, and then suddenly, I was consumed with a dazzling light. My body felt like it was being pumped full of energy, I could feel my broken arm magically becoming fixed. Suddenly I felt my feet leave the ground, and then...darkness."  
  
Mihoshi stares blankly at Hayato. "Darkness?"  
  
"Yes, I blacked out again. When I awoke, I had somehow gotten back to my home and I was lying in my bed. The orb was still in my hand. Over the next few weeks, I had discovered that I had some special powers. I could move things with my mind, like you all just saw. That also means that I can make myself fly! It is such a wonderful feeling!"  
  
Ryoko flies up a few feet in the air and floats over next to him. "Ah, you'll get used to it."  
  
Ryo-Ohki hops off of Hayato's shoulder and onto her mistresses.' "Meow!"  
  
Everyone starts to laugh. Washu walks up to Hayato and examines him slightly. "Hmm, you can also read other people's minds too, can't you?"  
  
Hayato scratches the back of his head. "Um, yeah. That's how I found out about everybody. But wait!" he adds as everyone except for Washu backs away from him a couple of steps, all looking apprehensive. "All I looked at in your minds was who you all actually were, that's all! I swear! A person's mind is theirs and shouldn't be messed with."  
  
Everyone sighs and sits back down at the table. Hayato, however, was still standing. "When Tenchi introduced all of you to me, I felt that he wasn't telling me the entire truth about everybody, so I dug in a bit to find out what he was hiding."  
  
"Wow!" Sasami squeals, now looking very excited, "that must be really neat! I'd love to be able to read people's minds!  
  
Ryoko looks over at Tenchi and puts her arm around him. "Yeah, you could tell how someone really feels about you!" she says lustfully at him.  
  
The prince instantly tenses up. "Hey, Ryoko!"  
  
Ayeka reaches over and grabs Ryoko's ear and pulls her away from Tenchi. "Ow!" the pirate screams. "Hey, why'd you do that for?"  
  
"Well isn't that obvious?" Ayeka huffs. "Tenchi would never like a filthy, deceiving pirate like you. He likes women who are beautiful and regal. Right Lord Tenchi?" she adds as she wraps her arm around Tenchi's.  
  
He begins to pull back, looking very flustered. "Hey, now both of you cut it out!"  
  
Hayato suddenly jumps up, making everyone gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" the little princess asks.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just remembered that Miss Kiyone and I were about to go out for a walk before the ceiling began to fall."  
  
Kiyone begins to blush. Mihoshi starts to giggle. "Oh my, he's right! I guess we all forgot after all of the excitement!"  
  
Hayato reaches down and takes Kiyone's hand and pulls her up. He looks around to everyone. "Well, I guess we will be going out now."  
  
"Have a great time!" Sasami exclaims.  
  
Ryo-Ohki mews happily on top of Ryoko's shoulder. The pirate looks between the two of them with an amused look on her face. "Don't go for too long of a walk, you'll probably need your strength for later!" An evil grin spreads across her mouth as she watches Hayato and Kiyone start to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
"Ryoko, leave those two alone! You're embarrassing them!" Although Ayeka is seemingly protesting to Ryoko's comments and behavior, Tenchi can't help but notice the small smirk on the side of her face.  
  
"Well Princess," Ryoko starts as she teleports next to her, "that's the point."  
  
Hayato takes a deep breath and regains his composure. "Well, see you later everyone!" He begins to lead Kiyone towards the front door.  
  
The GP officer turns around and quickly waves at the group. "Yeah, later."  
  
They both walk out the door. Ayeka smiles as she watches them. "They make a cute couple."  
  
Washu stands up, the orb still grasped firmly in her hands. "Yeah, let's just hope that everything goes smoothly for them tonight." She looks down at the orb. "I think I'll go in my lab and run a couple of tests on this thing. Goodnight everyone!"  
  
"Goodnight," everyone replies as the little genius walks into her lab.  
  
Azaka proudly stands up and looks over to Sasami. "Well now Princess, since I am already down here, I would like to challenge you!"  
  
The young princess rolls her eyes. "You want to play that game again!?"  
  
"Yes! I will not quit until I finally defeat you! And I have been practicing all the time, I will not lose to you again!"  
  
Kamidake leans in towards Sasami and whispers, "I think you had better accept his challenge Princess, he can be very stubborn."  
  
A sigh bubble escapes Sasami's mouth. "Oh well, I guess I accept your challenge."  
  
Azaka literally jumps with joy. "Yes! Thank you Princess! I promise you that this will be our best fight yet!"  
  
Azaka runs upstairs, Sasami and Kamidake following slowly behind him. Tenchi looks at the table where the plates and bowls from dinner are still residing. "Hey, let's all clean the table for Sasami!"  
  
Ayeka beams at 'her' prince. "Oh yes, that would be a nice gesture for the wonderful dinner."  
  
Nobuyuki scratches the back of his head and looks upstairs. "And I don't think that she will be down anytime soon. Azaka looked pretty determined to win."  
  
Soon everybody is busy bringing all the dishes into the kitchen and cleaning them. Ryoko, deciding to not do any work, teleports up to the roof. Ayeka looks at Ryoko leaving with disgust. "I swear that woman will never lift a finger around the house to help."  
  
"Oh well," Mihoshi says in her cheerful voice, "you know how Ryoko is."  
  
______  
  
Ryoko is laying down relaxing on the roof. Suddenly she sits up, another evil grin spreads across her lips. She teleports into the kitchen right next to Tenchi, who is cleaning dishes. Tenchi looks over to her. "Ah, Ryoko. Did you decide to help?"  
  
The pirate's grin widens. "Not exactly."  
  
Tenchi starts to look nervous. He turns around and starts to walk away, but Ryoko grabs him around his neck and starts to draw little circles on Tenchi's chest with her finger. She leans in close and whispers lustfully in his ear, "Tenchi? I thought that you said that we were going to go out for a walk."  
  
"You know I don't remember saying that."  
  
Ryoko begins to pout. "Oh Tenchi, you are so stubborn! Why don't you want to go out for a walk with me?"  
  
"Because," a stern voice begins behind them, "Lord Tenchi would never want to be with you Ryoko!" Ryoko and Tenchi turn around to see Ayeka watching them crossly. "Face it pirate, he's just not your type!"  
  
Ryoko doesn't respond, but does begin to smile at Ayeka.  
  
The princess narrows her eyes. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Ah now Ayeka, if you had just come in here a couple of seconds earlier, you would have heard Tenchi declare his love for me!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Ayeka and Tenchi shout in unison.  
  
Ryoko learns her head back and starts to laugh. "Well it's too bad that you lost Princess, but we both knew that this day would be coming sooner or later. Now if you excuse us, Tenchi and I would like some private time with each other!" Ryoko flies up in the air with Tenchi still in her arms and starts to teleport away.  
  
Ayeka's last glimpse of Tenchi and Ryoko before they disappear is Tenchi trying to struggle against Ryoko, but she is too strong for him. Then suddenly, they are gone, leaving an extremely angry Ayeka in the kitchen. "Tenchi!? Tenchi!? Ooh Ryoko! I am going to get you for this!"  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: The origin of Hayato's powers was originally a dream I had once. I thought that it would be nice to add into my stories. What will become of Tenchi now that Ryoko "took" him out on a walk?  
  
As usual, send any responses and comments to: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Second Dates! 


	4. No Need for Second Dates!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 4:  
  
No Need for Second Dates!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence, early Monday morning. Nobuyuki just left for work, looking very agitated and tired. Everyone else is trying to sleep with little success. Ever since Ryoko left with Tenchi last night, Ayeka has been pacing around the house and muttering to herself nonstop. Unfortunately for everyone, she wasn't keeping very quiet and kept up the entire house all night long. Though Ayeka looks about as tired as everyone else in the house, she is still pacing and muttering, determinedly waiting for Tenchi's return.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile at the foot of the Holy Masaki Tree, Ryoko and Tenchi are starting to wake up. Tenchi stands up and stretches. His clothes are dirty from sleeping on the ground, but he doesn't mind. Ryoko stands up next to Tenchi and wraps her arms around him, but he doesn't try to run or push her off as usual. The pirate nuzzles the side of his neck. "Mornin' Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi shifts uncomfortable at Ryoko's actions, but smiles all the same. "Good morning Ryoko."  
  
"Did you have a good time last night?"  
  
Tenchi looks up from dusting himself off, a dawning look on his face. "Yeah, actually I did. At first I was worried that you were going to try something, but you were very good and we had a very nice walk."  
  
Ryoko begins to smile as she nuzzles the side of his neck again. "See my Tenchi, I told you that nothing was going to happen, I just wanted to go out for a walk with you."  
  
The prince gets shivers down his spine as Ryoko continues to nuzzle him. He can't help but notice how good it feels. "Yeah, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Ryoko continues to nuzzle him gently. As her hands start to rub his chest, Tenchi decides to put a stop to her advances. "Well I'm getting kinda hungry, let's go back home and have some breakfast."  
  
With those words, Ryoko reluctantly lets go of Tenchi and teleports across the pond that is around the Holy Masaki Tree. He follows her across and they begin to walk back to the Masaki Household. 'Why did I let her go on like that for so long?' he thinks to himself. He shrugs his lightly. 'Ah, it was nothing it's early. Yeah, that's it.'  
  
In front of him, Ryoko is having the same thoughts. 'Boy, he sure let me keep going on for a while!' A small smile creeps up on her. 'Maybe he is finally warming up to me. Well it's about damn time!'  
  
______  
  
Back in the Masaki household, Ayeka seems to finally be calming down, but the damage has already been done. Washu and Mihoshi are dragging themselves around the house, trying to stay awake. Sasami is in the kitchen trying to make breakfast, but she keeps on nodding off every few seconds. Ryo-Ohki is eating a carrot, but only half-heartedly. There are large bags under everybody's eyes.  
  
Sasami, while between consciousness, starts to make some extra strong tea for everybody. She takes a small sip and feels instantly awakened. She then goes into the living room, where Mihoshi is passed out on the couch and Washu is sitting next to her, watching the television with her eyes glazed over. Within a few moments of sipping Sasami's strong tea, both women were wide-awake, though very grumpy with Ayeka keeping them up all night.  
  
Washu growls as she hears Ayeka pacing upstairs. "I think I'll turn her into a water sprite again. At least then we could get some sleep."  
  
Mihoshi gets a dreamy look in her eyes. "Sleep, ooh that sounds nice!"  
  
Sasami sits down on the couch. "I just wish that Ayeka would stop worrying about Tenchi. He's a good boy, he won't do anything wrong."  
  
Ayeka is coming downstairs and she overhears what Sasami was saying. "It is not Lord Tenchi that I am worried about; it is that pirate Ryoko. I know that Lord Tenchi would never try anything with her because he is saving himself for me, but she might tie him up and force herself upon him or...or...oh I cannot stand the thought!"  
  
Just at that moment, as if they are being summoned, Ryoko walks into the house, followed by Tenchi. Ayeka gives a short gasp and runs up to Tenchi, tossing Ryoko to the side. "Oh Lord Tenchi! Are you all right? What did that pirate do to you?"  
  
Tenchi takes a step back, looking surprised. Ayeka is just merely inches from his face. The other girls are now closing in on them, interested to know what happened. Ryoko stands up, rubbing her head. "Calm down Princess, nothing happened. We walked around for a while. Then we started to get really tired and fell asleep at the foot of that big tree in the middle of the pond. That's it."  
  
Ayeka backs away from Tenchi and turns to face Ryoko. She looks thoroughly unconvinced. "Ha! An unlikely tale! Do you really think that I could fall for such a foolish story?"  
  
Ryoko is about to say something, but Tenchi cuts her off, "But Ayeka, that's the truth. We just walked and talked for a while, then fell asleep at the Holy Masaki Tree."  
  
Ayeka backs away from everybody. She looks quite delirious. "You...you slept with her? Lord Tenchi how could..."  
  
She stops talking when Tenchi puts his hands on her shoulders in a calm comforting manner. "Trust me Ayeka, nothing happened. You know, you look kind of tired. I think you should go up to your room and get some sleep."  
  
Ayeka looks up into Tenchi's eyes, his warm, welcoming eyes. She feels the tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Oh Lord Tenchi, I am so sorry! I have acted so foolishly in front of you! Please forgive me!"  
  
She falls into the prince's arms and begins to cry. Ryoko is about to pull her away from Tenchi, but he gives her a compromising look and she backs off, albeit dejectedly.  
  
Tenchi slowly raises her head up until it is level with his. He wipes the tears on her face away. "Oh Ayeka, there's no need for you to cry. You've gone and worried yourself about nothing. Now I'll go help you to your room. And please get some sleep."  
  
Ayeka gives Tenchi a small smile and replies very weakly, "Yes, thank you Lord Tenchi."  
  
With those words, Tenchi helps Ayeka up the stairs and into her room. He is back downstairs very quickly. His stomach makes a loud lurching sound when he makes it to the bottom of the stairs. Everybody sweat drops. Tenchi scratches the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "Uh, I guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
Sasami starts to giggle. "Yeah, it sounds like you are. Just give me a little bit and I'll have something whipped up for breakfast."  
  
She runs back into the kitchen and within a few minutes, delicious smells are coming from the kitchen. Tenchi looks down at his dirty clothes. "Hmm, I guess I'll go wash up and change."  
  
With those words, Tenchi dashes upstairs to clean up. Everyone else goes into the living room and sits down on the couch to watch some television. Twenty minutes later, Sasami sticks her head out of the kitchen. "All right, breakfast is ready! Could you guys come and help me bring some of the plates out to the table?"  
  
Tenchi is making his way down the stairs when Sasami asks for help. "Sure Sasami, we'll be glad to help!"  
  
Soon, the table is set and everyone is getting ready to eat breakfast. The sound of the front door opening diverts everyone's attention. Hayato can be heard coming in. "Hey guys, we're back!"  
  
All the girls jump up and run to the front door, each sporting huge grins on their faces. Soon, they are crowding Hayato and Kiyone, all wanting to know what happened last night. Hayato can be heard shouting through all the talking and giggling. "Hey! Can you give us a minute? We're tired and hungry!"  
  
His shouts are having no effect whatsoever. Suddenly, all the girls go quiet. Tenchi goes to the front door, confused. When he walks in and takes a look around, he can't help but laugh. All the girls, aside from Kiyone, are all putting their hands on their throats and trying to talk, with no success. Hayato is glowing again. They all look to him, obviously angry with him.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do this ladies, but none of you were listening to me. Now, Miss Kiyone and I are tired and hungry, and we will tell you everything, but can you all just wait until we both clean up a bit and get something to eat?"  
  
The girls are still looking murderous, but they all shake their heads yes. Hayato smiles. "That's better." He stops glowing and the girls' voices return. "Now if you'll excuse us."  
  
He and Kiyone go upstairs and everyone returns to the dining room. Tenchi is the only one who is eating. All the girls look very impatient and are barely moving. When they hear footsteps coming down the stairs they all seem to nearly jump with anticipation. Even Ryo-Ohki is looking excited. When they see that it is Ayeka, they all groan. Ayeka looks angry with them all. "Well, it is nice to see you all too!"  
  
Sasami waves her hands apologetically. "Oh it's not that Ayeka it's just that..."  
  
Ayeka smiles at her younger sister. "I know that they are back. I saw Kiyone when I was about to come downstairs. She said that she will be down soon."  
  
Ryo-Ohki looks up from her carrot and meows happily. The girls all start talking excitedly to each other.  
  
Just as Ayeka said, Kiyone soon comes down and sits down at the table. The girls all look at her expectantly so she starts, "Well let me start by saying that he is a perfect gentleman." She stops and starts to blush. "And a great kisser."  
  
A huge bout of giggling erupts around the table. Even Tenchi finds himself grinning at Kiyone's words. After a few minutes, Kiyone starts to talk to the group again. "We spent most of the night walking around the forest, just talking and holding hands. That forest is a lot bigger than I thought. A few times I thought that we were lost, but I had him by my side so I didn't worry."  
  
Tenchi can't help but notice that Kiyone's eyes seem to shine as she tells the story.  
  
The GP officer starts again, "We talked a good deal about each other, you know, what we've done, and what we would like to do. We found this nice little area where the trees were all spaced out and there was a lovely patch of grass to sit on. So we sat down and talked a bit more. Then we watched the sun rise in each other's arms. He then leaned over and began to kiss me."  
  
All the girls begin to giggle again. Kiyone is blushing furiously. Hayato then comes downstairs. All the girls go into another fit of giggles when they see him. He takes one look at all the girls, then to Tenchi, and starts laughing. Tenchi can't take it anymore and starts to laugh too. Hayato walks up to the table and sits down next to Kiyone. He leans over gives her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to go even redder as the girls giggle even harder.  
  
Hayato shakes his head lightly. "All right now let's try to calm down and eat breakfast, I'm starving.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Kiyone chimes in.  
  
The rest of breakfast goes along nicely. Mihoshi erupts into giggles every once and a while, causing Kiyone to give her some really nasty looks. Ayeka and Ryoko get into another fight and blow apart most of the stairs. Washu repairs them in no time and gives both Ryoko and Ayeka a whack on the head as punishment. When breakfast was all done, Hayato stands up and gets everyone's attention. "I am in a particularly good mood today, so later let's all go to town and go see a movie, my treat!"  
  
"A movie?" Sasami squeals. "Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, let's do it!" Mihoshi adds in.  
  
Tenchi looks at his cousin thoughtfully. "That sounds like fun. Any movie in particular?"  
  
Hayato shrugs his shoulders while still eating. "No, if we want, we could all separate and see the movies that we want."  
  
Washu's eyes light up. "Ah, I'm definitely in!"  
  
Hayato cuts in, with an odd twinkle in his eyes. "And afterwards." He trails off and looks towards Kiyone. "Kiyone, when I was in town yesterday, I saw a very nice restaurant. Would you like to go there with me? It could be our second date?"  
  
Kiyone begins to blush again and all the other girls start to giggle. "Um, sure, that sounds like fun."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka stop laughing and start to gaze at Tenchi, both having the same thought on their minds. He notices and quickly catches on. He jumps off of his seat looking very nervous. "Uh I just remembered that I have a lot of chores to do today. I think I'll go off early and work on them." He then bolts out of the door with Ayeka and Ryoko in hot pursuit. Everyone else around the table sweatdrops.  
  
"Wait Tenchi!" Ryoko yells while flying a few feet off of the ground.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka shouts politely, "I have something that I would like to ask of you!"  
  
The rest of the table erupts in laughter as they watch Tenchi desperately try to get away.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: Hmm, relationships developing? We'll just have to wait and see. Soon you'll find out a little about Kiyone's past, a sad memory.  
  
Questions? Comments? E-mail me at lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for a Night Out! 


	5. No Need for a Night Out!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 5:  
  
No Need for a Night Out!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence, late Monday afternoon. Everyone is getting ready to go out to town to see a movie. There is the common hustle and bustle around the house as everyone is moving around to find clothes or whatever. Tenchi, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito are sitting down on the couch, waiting for everyone else. Tenchi takes a quick glance at his father's wristwatch. "Uh, why are they taking so long and all getting into such a fuss? We're only going to the movies.  
  
Nobuyuki and Katsuhito look at each other and chuckle lightly. "Tenchi," Katsuhito starts, while placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "one thing you should know about women is that they take everything seriously, especially their looks. And since we are going out to town, they all want to look their best among other people."  
  
Nobuyuki just grins at his son. "Don't ask us why, it's just the way of women."  
  
Tenchi looks over the couch, where all the girls are running about, and begins to scratch the back of his head. "Oh well," he quietly mutters to himself.  
  
About ten minutes later, most of the women are ready, all looking very nice. The last two people who aren't downstairs yet are Kiyone and Hayato.  
  
Tenchi goes to the foot of the stairs. "Hayato, Kiyone!" he yells, "Hurry up guys; everyone else is ready to leave!  
  
"Okay," Kiyone shouts from the top of the stairs, "I'm coming down!"  
  
Hayato's muffled voice can be heard coming from Tenchi's room. "Just give me a couple more seconds and I'll be ready!" Suddenly, a loud thump is heard, followed by, "Ouch! Damn it! Curse you big toe!"  
  
Everyone downstairs starts to laugh lightly at the young man's misfortune. When they hear footsteps coming downstairs, they all look up to see Kiyone coming down. She is wearing a black skirt with a teal tank top that matches the color of her hair, and a pair of black high-heel boots.  
  
"Kiyone you look really nice!" Mihoshi compliments.  
  
"Yeah, I love those boots!" Sasami chimes in.  
  
"Thanks," the GP officer replies.  
  
Footsteps are again heard coming down the stairs and everyone looks up again to see Hayato. He is wearing a deep blue silk dress shirt with nice black pants and dark shoes. Tenchi grins at him. "Hey cousin, looking good!"  
  
Hayato notices that all the girls, even Ryoko and Ayeka, are eyeing him with obvious interest. He clears his throat rather nervously. "Um, all right, let's go!"  
  
Everyone cheers and goes outside to Nobuyuki's van. They soon realized that there is going to be a bit of trouble for everybody fitting into the van. Although the van is big, fitting ten people and a cabbit into it is going to be a problem. After a few minutes of sorting, everybody fit in nicely. Katsuhito and Nobuyuki are sitting in the front two seats. Ayeka, Tenchi, Sasami, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki are all in the back row, with Sasami sitting on Tenchi's lap and Ryo-Ohki on Ryoko's lap. Tenchi doesn't mind Sasami sitting on his lap, which makes Sasami happy and causes Ayeka and Ryoko to jealously look at her. Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone and Hayato take up the middle row, with Kiyone partly sitting on Hayato's lap. Washu and Mihoshi keep on looking over and giggling at the two of them, causing the both of them to quickly turn several shades of red.  
  
Soon they are off, and within half an hour, they make it into town. They all cheer as the van pulls up into the local movie theatre parking lot. They all scramble out, racing to the theatre. Katsuhito and Nobuyuki decide to walk. The group of suddenly saddens when they look at the movie times. Nobuyuki and Katsuhito finally make their way up to them. Nobuyuki looks at all of the downtrodden faces. "Hey guys, what's wrong?"  
  
Sasami turns around to face them looking heartbroken. "All the movies started an hour ago! We missed them all!"  
  
Nobuyuki begins to look just as sad as the rest of the group. Katsuhito closes his eyes and crosses his arms. "That's too bad. I was really looking forward to a good action movie.  
  
They all start to complain, except for Hayato, who is looking at the movie times. "Um, hey everybody?"  
  
They all stop talking to look at him.  
  
"The movies will be on again in a little over an hour."  
  
Everyone's mood begins to change at this news. Tenchi looks around the group, smiling lightly. "Ah, that's good news, so what should we do till then?"  
  
A thought suddenly dawns on Ryoko. "Well...we have an hour to wait, so let's go explore town a little!"  
  
Tenchi looks around at everyone, who all seem to like the idea. "All right then, let's go out and have a little fun!"  
  
Everyone cheers. Hayato speaks up, "But remember to be back here in an hour.actually, make that half an hour, I'll treat everyone to something to eat too!"  
  
Ryo-Ohki myas happily on top of Sasami's head. The little princess giggles. "Cool, thanks a lot Hayato!"  
  
Everyone agrees and goes their separate ways. Katsuhito, Nobuyuki and Washu go to the local bookstore, Mihoshi, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki take a trip to a toy store, Hayato and Kiyone take a walk in one direction and Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka go for a walk in another direction, each girl clings to one of Tenchi's arms.  
  
About half an hour later, they are all back at the movie theatre entrance. Each of them are holding a bag with whatever they bought. Hayato takes them all to a fast food restaurant and gets them all something light to eat.  
  
After they are done with the meal, Hayato buys the tickets for each of them and they all split up to the theatre where their movies are playing. Basically, they are all in the same groups that they were in earlier when they were exploring town: Katsuhito, Nobuyuki and Washu all go to see an action movie; Mihoshi, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki go to see an anime flick, the non-manga/hentai type; Hayato and Kiyone go to a romance/drama flick; and Ryoko and Ayeka take Tenchi to a scary movie. Their purpose for this is to jump into Tenchi's arms each time something scary happens, and it worked.  
  
______  
  
A couple of hours later, the movies end and everyone walks out of the theatres, each feeling a wide difference of emotions for the movie they just saw.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka are clinging tightly to Tenchi, who looks a little shaken himself. "Wow, that movie was a lot scarier than I thought!"  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko admits, shaking lightly.  
  
Ayeka looks very uncomfortable. "I do not think I will sleep very soundly for the next month or so!"  
  
Mihoshi and Sasami are giggling slightly. The blonde takes a deep slurp from her enormous drink. "That movie was so funny!"  
  
"The main character was hilarious!" the young princess chimes in.  
  
Ryo-Ohki meows happily on top of Sasami's head.  
  
Kiyone is leaning in Hayato's arms, looking very teary-eyed. Hayato pulls her in for a slight embrace. "That was a good movie."  
  
Kiyone sniffs lightly. "But that ending, it was..." She buries herself in his chest and begins to sob lightly. He just smiles at her and hugs her tightly, stroking her hair with his free hand.  
  
Nobuyuki, Katsuhito and Washu all look very excited. Washu is practically bouncing from foot to foot. "...And when he just flip-kicked that gun out of the General's hands..."  
  
"...Then dove out of that helicopter..." adds in Nobuyuki.  
  
"...And landed in the pool on top of that building, very interesting." Katsuhito finishes. "I doubt that even I could not have pulled off such a stunt in my youth."  
  
"The pyrotechnics and special effects were pretty good also," Washu says matter of factly. "But I could've done way better!"  
  
Katsuhito frowns at the little genius. "Yes you could have, but I do not think that earth is ready for you, Miss Washu, to get into the movie business."  
  
The three of them chuckle lightly. Hayato looks around at everyone. "So did we all have a good time tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" everyone cheers, except for Kiyone, who is silently sobbing into Hayato's chest.  
  
Katsuhito walks up and pats Hayato on his free shoulder. "It was a very enjoyable evening. I cannot remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much going out."  
  
Everybody makes their way to the van except for Mihoshi, Kiyone and Hayato. Tenchi looks over at them confused. "Hey, where are you guys going?"  
  
Mihoshi finishes her drink and throws it into a trashcan nearby. "I'm going to our apartment and get some sleep." She then yawns widely, expressing her point.  
  
"And I'm walking Kiyone home," Hayato responds. "The ending of the movie was a little depressing, so we don't feel like going out to dinner. Don't worry about me. I'll walk back home or something.  
  
The prince scratches the back of his head. "Umm...all right. We'll see you later."  
  
The two groups go their separate ways. The van goes up the hill towards the Masaki household while the trio of Mihoshi, Kiyone and Hayato go the opposite way towards the girls' apartment.  
  
______  
  
Their apartment isn't very far away so they get there rather quickly. Mihoshi goes to her bed and is fast asleep in just seconds. Kiyone sits down on their couch with Hayato. She still looks very sad and upset.  
  
Hayato shuffles uncomfortably as he sees Kiyone's still depressed mood. "Um Kiyone? I know that the ending was sad, but I didn't expect for you to react like you are."  
  
A couple of tears fall down her beautiful face. Hayato catches them and wipes them away. The GP officer sniffs slightly. "It's not that. The ending of the movie reminded me of my last relationship."  
  
Hayato looks up, suddenly very alert. "You...you never told me about that, what happened?"  
  
Kiyone turns away from him, looking ashamed. "I wasn't too sure if I could tell you, it was...still is very painful." She sniffs again a bit and looks up into his bright blue eyes. "When I first started at the academy, I met a man named Korusha. For me it was love at first sight. Apparently it was the same for him. We spent all of our extra time together when we weren't training or studying. After we both graduated, we were forced to be separated when we were assigned with different duties, but we still kept in touch. Then one day, he stopped answering my calls and wouldn't call me back when I left him messages."  
  
Hayato feels himself tense up as he is listening to her. 'This is a lot like the movie we just saw,' he thinks. 'Well...minus the space and Galaxy Police thing.'  
  
Kiyone turns back towards him, her eyes full of tears. "Then after about two months, I went to HQ to find out where he was stationed. I went there, only to find that he was with another woman. He...he told me that he wanted nothing to do with me...that he...he was bored of me and...and...he hated me!"  
  
Kiyone breaks down and begin to cry uncontrollably in Hayato's arms. Hayato feels tears forming in his own eyes. The only sounds in the little apartment for the next few minutes are the two people on the couch in each other's arms, one crying, the other on the verge of doing so also, and the other person sleeping in her bed, talking in her sleep between her snores. "...halt...you are under arre...arrest."  
  
Kiyone stops crying and takes her face out from Hayato's chest, tears still streaming down her face. "For a long time, I thought that I could just stop caring for men and focus on my job. It worked until I met you. I felt something special when I met you, something I haven't felt in years. At first I was a very afraid, but after we went on that walk, I realized that you were very special and that you would never do anything like that to me."  
  
Hayato lifts her head up slowly until it is level with his. "Kiyone, you are right, I would never try anything like that to you or anyone. I couldn't. One thing that Tenchi and I have in common is that we are both very caring people, and we could never do anything to hurt anybody that we care for. It would just pain us too much to do so."  
  
Kiyone begins to smile, this talk is exactly what she needed. It feels to her like a huge weight is being lifted off of her. Hayato sighs, he has something else to say, but it is making him very nervous. He is starting to feel like his cousin right now. "Kiyone...um...heh, I don't know why I feel so nervous."  
  
Kiyone looks deep into his eyes. Hayato feels his fear starting to subside. "Ever since I first met you, I...I can't get you out of my head. The time we have spent together is like an amazing dream for me. You are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met. I want to tell you that I am yours, heart and soul."  
  
Kiyone is now holding her breath in anticipation. "Hayato, wh...what do you mean?"  
  
He stammers for a moment. He isn't too sure if he can go through with it. Suddenly he hears a voice come from deep inside of his head. 'Come on, you can do it! Damn it man, tell her how you feel for her now or you could risk losing her forever, like you did with Danielle.' That thought jars him back into place. He takes a deep breath and looks down at the beauty in his arms. Her eyes are pleading with him to hear the words she wants to hear so much right now. "Kiyone Makibi, I...I love you."  
  
Tears of joy begin to pour down her face. She is completely speechless. She just looks at him and mouths 'I love you too.' They then lean into each other and share a passionate kiss.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: I liked the outcome of this one. I always thought that Kiyone was the best mixture of all the girl's best qualities, and she needed to have a little romance in her normally aggravating life. One of the reasons why I made Hayato was so she could finally have someone. See what becomes of this soon!  
  
Tell me what you think so far at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Bad Dreams! 


	6. No Need for Bad Dreams!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 6:  
  
No Need for Bad Dreams!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Tenchi and the gang just arrive home from the movies. They are all pretty tired from all of the day's festivities. Katsuhito decides to go down early and goes up to his shrine office. Sasami goes into the kitchen to make a light meal, as everyone had just eaten a little earlier. Tenchi plops down onto the couch. "Boy that was fun! I think we all needed to go out and have some fun. We should probably do that again soon."  
  
Nobuyuki sits down next to his son. "Yes, that was awful nice of Hayato to treat us."  
  
Just at that moment Sasami walks in carrying in a tray of some light food and some really nice tea. They all eat and discuss to each other the movies that they had seen. Pretty soon they are all full and even more tired. One by one, they all make their way upstairs to their rooms.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi just turned off the lights and lay down on his bed, when he hears the sound of someone gently knocking on his door. He gets up and curiously goes to his door. When he slides it open, he sees that Ryoko is there, looking nervous. Tenchi cocks an eyebrow. "Ryoko? What are you doing here?  
  
Ryoko shuffles her feet nervously and looks down to the floor. "Tenchi...I uh...that movie really...um...is it all right if I can stay in your room with you tonight?" she finishes quickly.  
  
Tenchi takes a step back, surprised. He didn't expect to hear that from Ryoko, well, with such sincerity in her voice. She has paid him a few late- night visits before, but those weren't with the most...innocent of intentions. But he then remembers that the movie they just saw was quite scary, the girls had jumped into his arms a good number of times. He then realizes that he isn't too comfortable sleeping by himself either, the movie showed a lot of horrific things happening to the characters that did. He looks to Ryoko, seeing the pleading look in her eyes, and smiles. "Um sure Ryoko, come on in."  
  
The pirate's eyes light up as she squeals, "Really?"  
  
He suppresses the urge to laugh at her childish actions and continues to smile warmly at her. "Sure. That movie was a little more intense than I had expected it to be."  
  
Ryoko looks back to the ground again. "Yeah it was."  
  
Tenchi moves aside to let Ryoko in. She walks in and floats into his bed and quickly gets under the covers. She looks over at him and smiles. "Are you coming, or do I get to sleep in this big, comfy bed by myself?"  
  
He blushes at her little joke as he closes his door and turns around towards the beautiful woman now in his bed. He feels his insides begin to churn each step he takes towards her. He once again for the millionth time in his life begins to have an inner conflict with himself. 'What are you doing? Are you crazy? Don't you know what she will try to do to you when you fall asleep?' Another voice quickly replies, 'No, she won't try anything. She is just a little scared and she doesn't want to be by herself tonight. As a matter of fact, I don't want to be by myself either.'  
  
That last comment seems to stop his inner turmoil. Just as he is sitting down next to Ryoko, another knock on his door causes him to get up. This time he plays it careful in case it is his Dad, who'd freak out and scream with joy at having Ryoko lying on his bed, alerting the rest of the household, so he decides to ask who it is before he opened his door. "Who is it?"  
  
He hears someone shuffling around and speaking very lightly. He has to put his ear against the door to hear the person better. He quickly realizes that it is Ayeka. He slides the door open a bit to see the crown princess looking at him, looking just like Ryoko was earlier, nervous and slightly frightened. The princess clears her throat lightly. "I am sorry to bother you Lord Tenchi, but I am having some difficulty sleeping. That movie...it was just so..." She begins to shudder and looks away from Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi smiles warmly at her. "You don't need to ask me Ayeka, I already know your question and the answer is yes, you can sleep in my room tonight."  
  
Ayeka instantly blushes and bows to Tenchi. "Oh thank you Lord Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi opens his door all the way and moves aside to allow the princess to enter. The first thing she sees is Ryoko lying in his bed. If it weren't so late in the evening, she surely would be screaming at her rival. She holds herself together, despite her anger quickly growing. "Ryoko!" she hisses, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ryoko sits up and looks innocently at Ayeka. "Why the same reason you are princess: that movie was a little too much and I didn't want to be by myself tonight."  
  
Ayeka narrows her eyes as her voice begins to rise. "Ha! A likely story! What is your real reason for being here?"  
  
Tenchi hold up a hand to stop the both of them before it gets too out of hand. "Now listen you two, I've allowed the both of you to stay in here tonight, but if you start to fight, I'm afraid I will have to ask the two of you to leave."  
  
They both stop talking and look at him. Tenchi scratches his head nervously. " So...uh, how are we going to...um...uh...what are the sleeping arrangements?" He turns a bright red after he says that.  
  
Ryoko grins at the man she loves. "How about you in the middle and Ayeka and myself on each side of you?" She then looks over to Ayeka for approval.  
  
The princess folds her arms in an irritated fashion. "Though I do not like the idea of Ryoko being here, that does seem to be the best way."  
  
With that Tenchi gets onto his bed, with Ayeka closely following. When Tenchi lies down, both Ryoko and Ayeka lean into him, wrapping their arms around him. Ryoko's arm is wrapped around Tenchi's stomach, while Ayeka's arm is around his upper chest. Tenchi feels the warmth of both of the women leaning on him and before he knows what is happening, he is quickly drifting off into a comfortable sleep, as are both of the girls.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi opens his eyes. He is standing alone in the middle of a forest. He looks around confused. It appears to be winter: there are no leaves on any of the trees around him and it is snowing.  
  
He looks ahead and sees something, but it is too far ahead to see exactly what is was. It has the form of a human, but it is glowing. Tenchi, compelled to see what it is, starts to walk towards the person. Just as he takes his first steps, the figure begins to walk away from him. The closer he tries to get to it, the faster it seems to move away from him. Before Tenchi knows what is happening, he is running to see what is avoiding him. For a brief second, he gets closer than he has been before and catches a closer glimpse of what he is chasing. From the look of the figure and the clothes it is wearing, it is a woman.  
  
Tenchi tries yelling to the figure, but nothing comes out. For what seems like an eternity, Tenchi chases the figure, darting and weaving through the snow covered trees. Suddenly, he comes across a huge clearing. There are candles floating in the air all around it, which gives the entire area an eerie glow.  
  
Suddenly, the person slows down and then stops moving. Tenchi follows. Slowly it starts to turn around. Tenchi is about to see what it is, or more accurately, who it is, when he wakes up.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi's eyes flutter open. He takes a quick look around. He is back in his room, but it still is dark. A quick glance at his bedside clock tells him that it is only three in the morning. Tenchi was about to up and try to recollect his memories of his dream, but the two women lying on him prevent him from doing so.  
  
Tenchi looks down at Ryoko and Ayeka, who are still sleeping peacefully. He can't help but smile at them. They are both still leaning on him and breathing gently. He feels the warmth of their bodies and the soft, comforting beating of their hearts.  
  
Tenchi's first thoughts while he looks at the two beauties lying on him are of his Father. He chuckles lightly at the thought of the look on his Father's face if he saw him like this. 'Dad would probably have a heart attack or be bugging me about grandchildren,' he thinks to himself.  
  
He thoughts then linger on his grandfather and cousin. 'Those two would probably just congratulate me on my decision, well, decisions.'  
  
Before he knows what he was doing, he starts to talk to Ryoko and Ayeka, even though they are sleeping. "You know, you both look really cute when you're sleeping. You don't yell at each other, you don't fight, just peace and quiet. Out of all the women in this house, I think of you two the most. I know that you two really care for me, and I care for you both a lot too, it's just that you constantly force yourselves upon me and try to get me to choose which one of you I care about more.  
  
He sighs deeply and looks up at his ceiling. "The problem is that I can't choose. I don't want to. If I were to choose, then the other one would be greatly hurt by my decision and might leave us. I couldn't bear to loose any of you. I have grown comfortable to life here with all of you around. Every person contributes to the uniqueness of our home."  
  
He shakes his head and smiles lightly as he says those words. "Besides, if I were to choose, what would I do? I have very little experience with women, I wouldn't know what to do or say. Ever since my mom died I guess I've spaced myself from women. I didn't mean to do it, but I was so young and I lost the only woman that meant anything to me so I put up barriers to hide myself from women so I wouldn't have to feel like that again. That's why I run...I run like a coward," he finishes with a small frown.  
  
He looks back down at them, a mixture of happiness and sorrow on his face. "I do love the both of you very much. I'd do anything for either of you. I just wish that you two could realize that and not fight with each other all the time."  
  
Carefully, he manages to get off of his bed without waking either of them up, and walks to his door. He opens it and walks out. While he does, he starts to scratch the back of his head and mutters to himself, "What was that dream about? I think I'll ask Washu later if she can help."  
  
When the bathroom door is heard opening and closing, Ryoko and Ayeka both open their eyes and look at each other. "You heard everything?" Ryoko asks.  
  
"Yes. Do you think we can give it a try?" replies Ayeka.  
  
The pirate shrugs lightly. "Yeah we should. I mean, if it gets him to admit his feelings for us when we are awake, well, when he knows that we are.  
  
They both smile and go back to sleep.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi wakes up several hours later to the delicious smells of Sasami's cooking. He sits up, only to realize that Ryoko and Ayeka aren't in his bed anymore. He looks up at his bedside clock, which is now showing that it is eight-thirty. Tenchi's eyes go wide. "Oops, I guess I slept in a bit!"  
  
He gets up and stretches for a couple of seconds and then proceeds to go downstairs. The first thing that greets his eyes is everybody, including Hayato, sitting around the table eating breakfast. His grandfather isn't there, as are Mihoshi and Kiyone. Hayato looks up at Tenchi and smiles. "Ah Tenchi, I see that you've finally awakened!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka both jump out of their seats and run up to Tenchi. They both say, "Good morning Tenchi!" in cheery voices.  
  
Tenchi smiles at them. "Good morning girls!"  
  
They both hug Tenchi at the same time, but neither seem angry or jealous of the other's actions. They both lean forward and whisper, "Thank you Tenchi," into his ear.  
  
They both back up and smile at him. He returns the smile and whispers back to them, "It was my pleasure girls."  
  
The three of them go and sat down at their usual spots around the table and quietly eat breakfast.  
  
Tenchi looks over at his cousin. "Say Hayato, what happened to you last night? I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Hayato fidgets around nervously. "That's because I...uh...I stayed over at their place for the night."  
  
Both Tenchi and Nobuyuki choke on their food while Ryoko looks over at him, looking very impressed. "Man, you two are quick! Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
Hayato turns a violent shade of red as Ayeka, Sasami and Washu start to giggle.  
  
He shakes his blush off and quickly replies, "It's not that, we spent the night together, but nothing happened. We talked a bit, but it is very personal and I promised her that I wouldn't tell you guys anything so I'm not going to."  
  
Ryoko gives him a playful look. "All right lover boy, say what you want!"  
  
The girls giggle even harder. Hayato acts like he doesn't hear anything and keeps on eating. An evil grin spreads across Ryoko's face. "Say, where is you lover?"  
  
Tenchi slaps his forehead as Hayato covers his face with his hands, looking defeated. Everyone else bursts out laughing. He mutters to them very quietly through his hands, "She and Mihoshi got a call from HQ this morning and had to leave for a while."  
  
Ryoko jumps up from her seat, looking very pleased with herself. "Aha! So you admit it! You two are lovers!"  
  
Hayato looks as if he is about to pass out from embarrassment. He stands up slowly, amidst all of the laughter around him, and talks very weakly. "I'm really full. I think I'll go to the shrine and talk to grandpa."  
  
With those words, he runs top speed out of the house while everyone falls over laughing.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: Tenchi finally admits his feelings to the girls, but they had to be asleep, well he thought that they were, to do so. More will develop on that as well as the dream. Next episode's ending will be a real shocker I guarantee it!  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Mysteries! 


	7. No Need for Mysteries!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 7:  
  
No Need for Mysteries!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence, late Sunday afternoon. The usual hustle and bustle is occurring in the Masaki household. Tenchi is busy training with his grandfather while Ryoko and Ayeka secretly watch. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki are chasing each other around outside. Nobuyuki is enjoying some quiet time while reading the newspaper on the couch. Mihoshi and Kiyone are out on patrol again. Washu and Hayato are in the lab doing some research.  
  
Sasami just runs into the house and jumps onto the couch, exhausted. Ryo- Ohki follows and jumps on top of her head. Nobuyuki puts down his paper and smiles at Sasami. "Ah Sasami, done having fun?"  
  
It takes her a few moments to catch her breath. "Yeah Mr. Masaki, Ryo-Ohki has too much energy for even me!" The cabbit mews happily on the little princess' head.  
  
Nobuyuki looks over to the door that leads to Washu's lab. He sighs very deeply. "I wonder what those two are doing."  
  
Sasami joins Nobuyuki in looking at the lab door. "Yeah, they haven't come out to do anything since Tuesday afternoon. They just locked the door to her lab and none of us can come in and it's been nearly a week. I hope that everything's all right."  
  
Nobuyuki looks back to Sasami and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they are just fine. Washu is probably doing some research or something on Hayato's powers. You know how Washu is."  
  
Sasami smiles lightly. "Yeah I do. But now that just makes me really worried about Hayato!"  
  
All three of them started laughing.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi and his grandfather are training very vigorously. At first Tenchi was only on the defensive, but his grandfather forced him to start striking back. Now it is an intense game to see who can score the first hit on the other. Each strike is blocked. Each block is countered. Katsuhito is impressed on how good his grandson is doing, but his face stays full of concentration.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka are closely watching nearby. They were careful to stay hidden and make no notice of their presence; they didn't want Tenchi to be distracted. Ryoko leans over and speaks very quietly to Ayeka. "Wow, Tenchi is doing really well."  
  
Ayeka turns her head slightly and replies, "Yes, and that is saying something since his grandfather was once to be Emperor of Jurai for being the best warrior in the Universe," just as quietly as Ryoko.  
  
They both divert their attention back to Tenchi and Katsuhito, whose training session is getting more intense by the moment. Katsuhito just ducks a shot aimed for his head and swings at Tenchi's legs. Tenchi is ready however and jumps out of the way just in time. The second he lands, he charges full speed at his grandfather, who is already charging at him. Katsuhito is aiming high, and Tenchi aims a little lower. Both strike each other at the exact same time, Katsuhito hits Tenchi on the side of the head, while Tenchi strikes his grandfather bluntly on his stomach.  
  
Katsuhito leans against a nearby tree, visibly winded. Tenchi holds the side of his head, his eyes unfocused.  
  
It takes a few moments for the former Jurai warrior to catch his breath, but when he is able to, he turns to his grandson, the smile clearly evident on his face. "Well, I am very impressed with your progress Tenchi. You finally held your own against me."  
  
He stops for a second to rub his stomach. He looks over to his grandson, who is walking unsteadily towards him. "Let's call this one a draw."  
  
Tenchi finally makes it up to his grandfather. "Uh...yeah." He shakes his head and his eyes come back into focus.  
  
Katsuhito chuckles lightly, causing him to cough and rub his stomach again. They both stop and look in the direction of Ryoko and Ayeka's hiding spot. Katsuhito clears his throat loudly. "All right now girls, let's all go home."  
  
"Yeah you two," Tenchi adds in, "you can stop hiding now."  
  
The two women walk out from their spot behind the trees and towards the two men, visibly surprised. "You both saw us?" asks Ayeka.  
  
"But how?" finishes Ryoko.  
  
Both men laugh at the two confused women in front of them. "We didn't see you," Tenchi starts matter-of-factly, "we heard you."  
  
Katsuhito frowns. "And you two were making quite a bit of noise. We could hear you even when we were training at out loudest. Your stealth skills are something to be desired."  
  
Both girls turn around and walk away, obviously irritated. Tenchi and Katsuhito start to walk back to the shrine. Tenchi shakes his head. "Those two..."  
  
Tenchi's grandfather chuckles. "Yes they are quite a handful. And now they are becoming a formidable tag team."  
  
The young man throws his hands up in the air in agitation. "You're telling me! They don't fight that much anymore, but they are both constantly on my case, trying to get me to tell them...something." He quickly looks away, realizing he almost said too much.  
  
The old priest catches on and narrows his eyes at his grandson. "And what are they trying to get you to tell them?"  
  
Tenchi smiles sheepishly and looks up to the trees. "Oh I don't know, you know how those two are."  
  
Katsuhito shakes his head. "Hmm of course. Tenchi, give me your bokken, I will take it back to the shrine. You go on and go back home."  
  
"Okay, thank you grandpa."  
  
And with that, Tenchi turns towards his home. Katsuhito watches his grandson leave. "Ah Tenchi, soon your training will be complete. With the progress you have been making, it will all be over very soon."  
  
______  
  
It is starting to get dark and Tenchi is walking back home while his mind wanders aimlessly. He remembers the small chat he had had with Washu about his dream. She had done a couple of experiments, but found nothing. Tenchi hasn't had the dream since. "What did that dream mean, and why haven't I had it again?"  
  
Before Tenchi knows it, he is home. The first thing that greets him when he enters is, of course, Ryoko and Ayeka. "Hello Tenchi!" they both greet, both sporting big smiles.  
  
Tenchi smiles back. "Hello girls."  
  
Sasami sticks her head up from the couch. "Hi Tenchi!" Ryo-Ohki jumps up next to her and meows happily at Tenchi.  
  
"Hey there everybody else," he adds.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka back away to allow Tenchi to enter. He goes in and sits down next to his Father and Sasami on the couch. The first thing he does is take a quick glance around the room, then to the entrance to Washu's lab. "Any word yet from either of them?" he asks while frowning.  
  
Nobuyuki folds his paper down to look at his son, who looks tired and worn out from the training session. He shakes his head slightly, looking mildly worried. "Nope, nothing. Hayato didn't even come out when Kiyone came over a couple of days ago. Do you think something happened in there?"  
  
The young man shrugs. "I don't know, we can only guess, but if they don't come out by tomorrow morning, I'm going to try to get in there and find out what is going on." A dawning looks suddenly sprouts on his face. "By the way, does anybody remember what was happening around here when he went into Washu's lab?"  
  
"Uh...I remember that I was lying on my rafter and I saw your cousin in the living room watching television," Ryoko starts while floating down next to Tenchi. "He then suddenly jumped up and ran strait into Washu's lab."  
  
"Do you remember what was on the television?"  
  
The pirate looks up, thinking. "Um.I think it was just the news."  
  
Suddenly, the front door opens and in walks Katsuhito. Nobuyuki looks over and smiles. "Ah father, what brings you down here today?"  
  
"I came to see how everybody is doing."  
  
Tenchi can't help but notice that his grandfather is giving him wayward glances, as if he thinks that something is going to happen to him.  
  
Sounds are soon heard coming from behind Katsuhito. He moves over to see Mihoshi and Kiyone walking up to the house. It is evident from the sounds of Kiyone shouting that Mihoshi has done something again. "I'm so sorry Kiyone," the blond practically cries.  
  
"Sorry!?" Kiyone bellows, "You nearly started an intergalactic war because you couldn't find your cup of coffee!"  
  
Kiyone has been acting even more explosive towards Mihoshi lately and it has been no surprise to anyone why. Kiyone really seemed to warm up to Hayato and he just vanishes into Washu's lab. He never even came out when she visited them all a few days ago on her day off. She had something really special planned and it was all ruined. No one was too sure what Kiyone would do to Hayato when he finally came out.  
  
They both walk into the house. Mihoshi looks a little teary-eyed while Kiyone looks madder then anyone has even seen her. She makes her way over to the couch and sits down on an empty spot and crosses her arms. "Mihoshi, why can't you just once act like a good Galaxy Police officer and not blow something up and make my whole life miserable!?"  
  
Mihoshi's lower lip trembles as she says, "I don't know Kiyone I just can't help it." She starts to cry.  
  
Kiyone's temper diminishes as she watches her partner. She gets up from the couch and walks up to Mihoshi and pulls her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Mihoshi, I've just been under a lot of stress lately and the person I need to let it out on is avoiding me for some reason," she tells her partner in a soft, soothing voice.  
  
Just at that moment, the door to Washu's lab bursts open causing everyone to jump up in surprise. Out walks Washu and Hayato, looking extremely tired but thoroughly pleased with themselves.  
  
Kiyone lets go of Mihoshi and runs up to Hayato so fast that he jumps back a few feet. She begins to shout, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME!?" She is yelling so loud that everyone has to cover their ears. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU!? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME OUT WHEN I WAS HERE!?"  
  
Within several minutes of yelling, Kiyone's inner wall breaks down and she starts to sob in Hayato's arms like she was nearly a week earlier. Hayato comforts her as he lifts her head up with his hands. "I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore," she tells him through tear soaked eyes. "I...I couldn't stand it. It hurt too much for me to take it."  
  
He smiles lightly and gives her a small kiss, which she gladly returns. When he pulls back, they are both smiling happily at each other. Everyone else is smiling warmly at them. He reaches up and wipes away a stray tear. "I'm sorry for making you worry, but if you give Washu and me a few moments to explain everything, we will settle all of this."  
  
He puts her on the couch and walks back to Washu. He looks at her and nodded. She begins, "I know that all of you have been curious as to what we have been doing the last week. Hayato and I discussed this for a little while, and we think it best for you to see what we've been working on and then give you an explanation."  
  
She stops for a moment to clear her throat. "So without further adieu, Hayato and I proudly present to you..."  
  
They both back up to each side of the side of the doorway, where a figure can be seen in the shadows. Slowly the person steps out so everybody can see who it was. They all gasp at the woman who steps out, who is wearing a beautiful sky-blue kimono. They have all seen her before, but it isn't possible for her to be here. Washu and Hayato are sporting enormous grins and are literally shaking with anticipation. "Lady Achika," they both say at the same time.  
  
Everyone is too shocked to move. After a few tense moments, Tenchi takes a small step forward. "Mom?" he chokes out.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: Weren't expecting that were you? Truthfully neither did I 'til I was almost finished writing this. Find out how she came back next episode!  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Mothers! 


	8. No Need for Mothers!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 8:  
  
No Need for Mothers!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence, late into that very same evening. Tenchi is lying in his bed with his arms behind his head, his heart filled with a joy he hasn't felt in many years. He starts to smile as his mind goes over the events that took place a few hours ago:  
  
______  
  
Hayato and Washu just come out of her lab after spending nearly a week in there absorbed in research. They just reveal what they had been doing in there all that time: bringing back Tenchi's mother, Lady Achika.  
  
All three Masaki men suddenly shout. "Achika!" comes from both Nobuyuki and Katsuhito while Tenchi cries out, "Mom!"  
  
The three of them run up to Achika and embrace her lovingly. She gladly returns the hug. "Oh, you do not know how much I've missed you three. Oh Tenchi, you've grown so much!"  
  
They all hold on for several more emotional minutes. All of them, even Katsuhito, are crying very hard. After they let go of each other, there is not a dry eye in the house. Tenchi wipes his eyes and looks to his cousin and Washu. "How...how did you do this?" he sputters out.  
  
Washu speaks up, her eyes shining very brightly as she speaks. "Actually, all of this was your cousin's idea. I just helped him"  
  
Everyone looks at Hayato, who is still drying his eyes. "Well for the last few months, I've been having strange visions in my dreams where I would be all by myself in the middle of a forest, chasing a strange figure that was glowing."  
  
"Hey!" Tenchi cuts in, "I had the same dream nearly a week ago on that night we went to the movies!"  
  
Hayato looks over to his cousin and smiles. "Yeah, I had been going through an extreme amount of emotions that night when I stayed over at Kiyone's when I had a very personal conversation with her. I think somehow that my dreams had been pushed into your mind. I believe it is because of the similarities of our powers."  
  
He stops for a moment to clear his throat. "Any way, the dreams were becoming clearer and more frequent as time went on. I had the suspicion that they were a premonition of the future; I've had a couple before. I had been thinking a lot about the dreams and had guessed that the woman that was in the dreams was someone I knew, and by the way that she was glowing meant that she might be dying or passed on."  
  
"That was quite a bit of good logic," Washu states in her superior voice. "I was quite impressed on his thoughts."  
  
"Okay so what happened then?" Nobuyuki asks.  
  
Hayato scratches the back of his head. "Well, I was here just relaxing on the couch and watching some television when it started to mess up and flipped through channels all by itself. It stopped on the news, which was doing a piece on human cloning. It seemed to be another premonition. I suddenly put two and two together and bolted into Washu's lab."  
  
Ryoko jumps up, catching everybody by surprise. "So that's why you ran into her lab!"  
  
Hayato chuckles lightly. "Yeah Ryoko, that's why I did it. So I had Washu analyze my dreams for me. She told me that she had done the same for Tenchi a day earlier, but hadn't come to any conclusions. Since I had been the originator of the dreams, we were able to do more with them and find out who the person was."  
  
Washu takes a step forward. "The scanners and examinations pinpointed that it was a very high probability that Lady Achika was the woman in the dreams. We then put our superior intellects together to come up with a conclusion: to bring her back to life."  
  
Everyone in the room is hanging on every single word they each spoke. The little genius is clearly enjoying every minute of it. "The first thing we needed were some samples from Lady Achika: blood, hair, tissue, mind data, the basics. I used my time machine that you all used to go back in time to fight Kain to transport Hayato back several years just before Lady Achika passed on. While she was sleeping, he collected the samples with several of my devices. That was the easy part."  
  
Ayeka cocks an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean the easy part?  
  
Hayato decides to say a part. "Well Miss Ayeka, we had all the basic things needed to create an exact clone of Aunt Achika, including the machine to clone her, Washu made one easily. The only thing we needed was also the most important piece, Jurai power."  
  
"When Lady Achika fought and destroyed Kain," Washu continues, "she used up all her Jurai power, which unfortunately shortened her life and caused her to pass away so early in her life. At first we thought that all of our work had been for nothing because without her Jurai power, she wouldn't live very long. Both Lord Tenchi and Katsuhito have Jurai power, but the amount needed to bring her back would kill both of them. We had almost given up."  
  
By now Hayato is smiling. "And then I remembered about Miss Ayeka and grandpa commenting on how my powers were similar to that of Jurai's, and since I hadn't been born with them, I could give some up and not be harmed in any way."  
  
Ayeka's eyes go wide with understanding. "Oh my, you were willing to give up some your powers?"  
  
"If it meant for Aunt Achika to live once again, I would have given her all of it and more."  
  
Achika beams over at her nephew, as does everyone else. Nobuyuki rubs Hayato's shoulder.  
  
"So we worked on removing some of Hayato's power and converting it slightly to be more like Jurai's. That took us a few days of nonstop working to accomplish. We were now ready to bring her back. After a day of the cloning process, we had finally brought her back to life early this morning. We aged her a few years to cover the ones she missed. She woke up..."  
  
Hayato cuts in, "And we spent the rest of the day examining her and filling her in on everything that has happened since her passing."  
  
Washu is now smiling as well. "All the tests are positive, the power transfer worked, and she will now live a long, healthy life with her family. She is Lady Achika."  
  
Everybody stands still for a few moments, letting their minds process what they have just heard. Tenchi finally speaks up, fresh tears in his eyes. "You two...I...I can't thank you two enough."  
  
He runs up to Hayato and Washu and wrapped them both in a large hug. Nobuyuki, Katsuhito and Achika also join the hug. Once again, there is not a dry eye in the room. Achika speaks up softly through the hug, "I want all of you to know that I will be here always, nothing will tear us apart again, I promise."  
  
A few minutes later, they pull apart. Tenchi sniffs and wipes his eyes. "Well Mom..." he stops and chuckles, "wow it feels so good to say that again! Even though you know who everybody is, you've never met any of them, so I'd like to introduce everyone to you."  
  
And so Tenchi goes about the room with the introductions. Achika greets everyone formally and politely, but gives Ayeka and Ryoko each a small hug. When she does, she quickly whispers into each of their ears, "I'd like to talk with you a little later, okay?"  
  
Both women are a little surprised at first, but agree to the talk.  
  
Everyone soon sits down around each other and are in a deep conversation about the days activities, Tenchi and Nobuyuki are each sitting on Achika's side, while Katsuhito is standing directly behind her. They are all back to being a family again, plus one member.  
  
Sasami goes into the kitchen and starts to make a spectacular dinner. Soon, they are all squeezed around the table and eating and chatting merrily.  
  
As dinner ends, everybody does their part to clean the table and help with the dishes. Everyone is looking very tired due to the day's surprises and actions, but Washu and Hayato look like a couple of zombies, having not gotten any rest in days. Tenchi looks the two of them over. "You two should get some well-earned rest, you really deserve it."  
  
Washu stretches and yawns loudly. "Yeah, you're right, goodnight everybody." With that, the little genius goes back into her lab.  
  
Hayato is about to say something, but Kiyone interrupts him. "Hayato, you can sleep over at our place, I think that this house might be a little crowded tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Mihoshi chimes in, "we could have a really fun sleep over!"  
  
Kiyone slaps her head. "Mihoshi, you just don't get it do you?"  
  
The blonde tilts her head to the side. "Get what?"  
  
Everyone around the table except for Mihoshi sweatdrop. Kiyone starts to shake in anger. "Never mind."  
  
"Okay! Let's go home now; I'm getting a little tired."  
  
Her partner shakes her heads lightly. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day Mihoshi."  
  
Kiyone calls a cab and it arrives in about ten minutes. With a quick round of good byes, the trio starts to leave. Just as they reach the front door, Ryoko yells out, "Hey Kiyone, go easy on Hayato okay? I know that you're glad to see him again, but he's probably really tired and doesn't need you to keep him up all night!"  
  
The two of them stop in their tracks and go a very deep shade of red. Ryoko laughs merrily at her handiwork as they quickly run out of the house. Tenchi gives the pirate a patronizing look. "You know you shouldn't tease them so much."  
  
She shrugs his words off. "Ah what's wrong with having a little fun? Besides, they make it so easy for me." She teleports next to Tenchi and wraps her arms around him. "And so do you," she whispers lustfully into his ear.  
  
Tenchi goes just as red as Hayato and Kiyone were earlier. Everyone in the room laughs at them, even Ayeka.  
  
One by one, everyone else soon goes up to bed. Katsuhito gives his daughter a quick kiss and goes back up to the shrine. Soon, only Achika, Ryoko and Ayeka are left in the living room. Nobuyuki only left when Achika told him that she needed to have a short talk with the two girls and that she'd be up shortly. "I'd like to discuss something with you two young ladies," she begins.  
  
Ayeka readjusts her kimono. "And what would that be Lady Achika?"  
  
"My son," she quickly replies.  
  
Ryoko's eyes go wide. "Tenchi?"  
  
Achika smiles warmly at the two of them. "Yes. From what Lady Washu and my nephew told me, both of you have very deep feelings for him."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka cast nervous glances to each other then back to Tenchi's mother. They are about to say something when Achika starts to laugh. They both let out sighs of relief.  
  
"You don't need to explain anything to me. Tenchi has a sweetness and innocence in him that his father had at the same age. That's what I fell in love with when I first met him, he was so irresistibly cute and naive. I daresay that's one of the reasons you two fell in love with him for?"  
  
Both girls nod their heads yes. Achika giggles slightly, and Ryoko and Ayeka soon follow. Achika looks the two of them over. "So my little Tenchi has some admirers, but does he have any feelings for either of you?"  
  
"Yes," both women quickly answer.  
  
Achika looks slightly taken back. "He told you two how he feels for you?"  
  
"Well yes and no," Ayeka responds while frowning.  
  
Achika looked confused, so the princess and the pirate explain about what they heard him say nearly a week ago.  
  
Unbeknownst to any of them, Tenchi is listening in on their entire conversation. His eyes narrow as he heard the girls admit that they had heard what Tenchi had said to them when he thought that they were asleep. Tenchi whispers to himself, "Those two little sneaks! I should've known better than to say that when they were around!"  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, all three women are rather giggly. Achika suddenly stops laughing, a mischievous grin forms on her face. "I just thought of a way to get my son to admit his feelings to you two."  
  
Both of them are looking excited. "Really?" asks Ryoko  
  
"How?" Ayeka adds.  
  
Achika leans in and starts to whisper to the two of them. Pretty soon all three of them are in a plot to get Tenchi to confess his feelings for the two girls.  
  
Tenchi backs up from his hiding spot and slowly goes into his bedroom. He groans lightly. "Oh boy. I can handle Ryoko and Ayeka, but my mom is going to be tough. She knows me very well and could find a way to surprise me. I'm in trouble."  
  
It is that troublesome thought plus the knowing that his mother is back that flows through Tenchi's mind as he drifts off to sleep.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: This was a very informative and heart-felt story. Lady Achika is now a permanent addition to the cast in my fics. Soon, you will see how powerful she can be when Ryoko's archrival and Ryo-Ohki's boyfriend return!  
  
Some of you might not like the idea of me bringing her back, but I've always wanted to have her as a character and I saw this as an opportunity.  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Bounty Hunters! 


	9. No Need for a Bounty Hunter!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 9:  
  
No Need for a Bounty Hunter!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence, late Sunday morning. Tenchi, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito have all been in the best of moods lately and there is no wonder why. One week ago, Washu and Hayato were able to successfully make an exact clone of Lady Achika and presented her to everybody. So far everything has been going along very well. Life in the house has adjusted nicely. All the women warm up to Achika, since she knows all the men of the house best. To everybody, she is the real Achika, something she is really thankful for. She likes to tell stories about Tenchi and Nobuyuki when they were younger, so both men quickly learn to avoid any room where all the girls and Achika are in to avoid any type of embarrassment.  
  
Achika really warms up to Sasami, whom she treats like a daughter. The two of them are usually seen in the kitchen cooking up something nice for the family.  
  
Tenchi always keeps on his toes around Ryoko and Ayeka. He knows that they have something planned, but he doesn't know what, so he is on constant alert. Tenchi notices that Ryoko and Ayeka aren't just friends anymore, they are more like sisters. They still fight at times, but playfully, especially around Tenchi.  
  
Kiyone doesn't shout that much at Mihoshi for bumbling around anymore, but that is because she has Hayato around to help her calm down.  
  
______  
  
And now that I am done with the intro, our story begins: Tenchi just finished breakfast a few minutes ago and now is in the carrot fields planting and digging up carrots. A small furry creature jumps around in the bushes in front of him, catching his attention. He stands up and wipes his brow. "Ryo-Ohki? Is that you?"  
  
The creature jumps out, but it isn't Ryo-Ohki. It is a cabbit, but is slightly larger and is a different color than Ryo-Ohki. It takes Tenchi only a couple of seconds to realize what it is. "Ken-Ohki? What are you doing here?"  
  
The cabbit just looks up at Tenchi blankly. Tenchi hears a light rustling sound coming from behind him. He turns around to see who it is. He lets out a quick gasp at the cloaked figure. "Oh no, not again!"  
  
______  
  
Back at the Masaki household, Achika just steps out of Washu's lab, looking relieved. Washu follows shortly, carrying a small stack of papers. "Well Lady Achika, I've done the same experiments on you several times and everything's fine. There are no problems or strange after effects of any sort, so I'm letting you go with a clean bill of health!"  
  
"Oh that's great Lady Washu!" Achika gives a small hug, which Washu gladly returns. Washu then goes back into her lab, while Achika goes into the living room and sits down on the couch next to her husband.  
  
He looks up from his paper and gives her a small kiss. "Good morning dearest, is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes Nobuyuki, everything is fine."  
  
"Ah that's great," he replies with a large smile. He puts his arm around her shoulder while she leans her head onto his shoulder. They remain quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the moment. Ever since Achika came back, Nobuyuki changed his old ways. He no longer likes to spy or peep on the girls like the hentai he used to be. He has become happy and content.  
  
Achika pulls her head up and looks at her husband. "So, where is everybody?"  
  
"Well Dad is at the shrine as usual and the rest of the girls are in the bathroom."  
  
"What about Mihoshi, Kiyone and Hayato?"  
  
"Those two got called off on a routine investigation or something like that and Hayato went with them."  
  
"What about our little Tenchi?"  
  
Nobuyuki chuckles at her comment. "He's in the carrot fields right now."  
  
Achika looks up thoughtfully. "My, he has grown up into a handsome young man. He reminds me a lot of you when you were that age." Nobuyuki starts to blush while Achika laughs. "I remember that you'd always blush if I ever paid any attention to you."  
  
"Well could you blame me?" he replies with a shrug. "You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. As a matter of fact, you still are."  
  
Now it is Achika's turn to blush as Nobuyuki laughs. He then gives her a deep, loving hug.  
  
Just at that moment, the door to the bathroom bursts open and Ryo-Ohki comes running out, followed closely by Sasami, Ryoko and Ayeka. Nobuyuki and Achika turn around to face them. Ryo-Ohki stops in front of them and starts mewing loudly.  
  
Achika stands up. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know," Sasami answers. "We were just enjoying a nice dip when Ryo- Ohki started to act funny and ran out here.  
  
"She looks nervous and excited about something," Ayeka comments.  
  
"And if I didn't know any better," Ryoko says while eyeing the cabbit, "I'd say that she is blushing!"  
  
Sasami suddenly figures it out as she watches the small cabbit. "That's it! Ken-Ohki must be here!"  
  
Ryoko lets out a small scream. "Ken-Ohki!? Then that means that she is here too!"  
  
Ryo-Ohki then runs out side, and everyone is in hot pursuit. Achika follows with a confused look on her face. "What's going on?"  
  
"It looks like an old "friend" of Ryoko's is back," Nobuyuki answers.  
  
Ryo-Ohki leads them into the carrot fields. A figure in a small cloak with a tan colored cabbit on her shoulder can be seen a few yards away. Ryoko suddenly stops, an energy blade instantly forms in her hands. "Nagi," she hisses.  
  
Nagi the bounty hunter pulls the cloak off of her head and smiles at Ryoko. "So Ryoko, you survived your injuries."  
  
"It will take a lot more than a phony emperor to take me out."  
  
Just then, Achika steps forward. "Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
Nagi takes her eyes off Ryoko to glance at Achika. "You're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you before. I am Nagi the bounty hunter, and I have sworn to destroy the villainous space pirate Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko is about to say something, but Achika quickly cuts in. "But Ryoko is not a space pirate, at least not anymore. She has come to enjoy a peaceful life here at our house. Can't you leave her be?"  
  
Nagi gives her a swift, patronizing look. "I don't think so. I don't care what all of you have to say about her, Ryoko is my prey and I won't stop hunting her until she is destroyed. She has managed to elude me all this time through luck, but this time she's mine."  
  
Ryoko finally gets to speak up. "And what makes you think that you can get me this time?"  
  
Nagi smiles. "Last time I was foolish and let my guard down with him, but this time, I am more careful with my prisoner."  
  
"Prisoner?" the pirate asks, confused.  
  
Ayeka takes a quick look around and realizes that they are missing a member. "Wait a minute, where is Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Nagi starts to laugh. "I was wondering if any of you'd ever notice." She snaps her fingers and Tenchi appears in front of them, bound and gagged. He tries to struggle out of his bonds, with no success. Everyone gasps.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko and Ayeka shout.  
  
Achika covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh no, my little Tenchi!"  
  
The bounty hunter looks at Achika with a raised eyebrow. "Your little Tenchi? I didn't think that he went for older women."  
  
Nagi starts to laugh as Achika visibly shakes with rage. "As a matter of fact, I am his mother."  
  
Nagi takes a small step back, visibly surprised. "His mother? How come I've never seen you before?"  
  
Achika waves her hand impatiently. "It's a long story, but that's not..."  
  
She is cut short by Washu, who appears out of nowhere. "You want to know why you've never seen here before? Sure, I'll be glad to tell you!"  
  
Before anybody can say anything, Washu starts to rant on, "Well, Tenchi's mother passed away when he was very young..." Time seems to slow down as she continues. "...so we made a plan..." Everyone sits down on the ground, clearly getting bored and impatient. "...and so I used my time machine..." The little genius is clearly saying every little bit and piece of the story, not missing to add in every minute detail. "...and he gave up some of his..." The end is near, be patient. "...and here we are today!"  
  
It takes her nearly an hour to explain everything, but she enjoyed every minute of it. Everyone else is sitting down, waiting for her to finish. "All right!" Nagi shouts while waving her hands around. "I didn't want to know all of that!"  
  
Achika takes a few steps forward, her face etched with determination. "Okay now, you have my son and I demand that you release him at once!  
  
An evil grin spreads across Nagi's face. "I'll release the boy, under one condition."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Her grin widens. "Ryoko fight must me and win."  
  
Ryoko looks like she is ready to go into a war with her long time rival, but a swift look from Achika keeps her in her place. "No deal, I do not want any blood shed, especially from any of my family."  
  
Ryoko looks over to Achika, tears forming in her eyes. For Tenchi's mother to say that she is part of the family is like a huge praise.  
  
Nagi shrugs her shoulders. "If Ryoko won't fight me, I'll have no choice but to destroy my prisoner."  
  
Both Ryoko and Ayeka are ready to battle the bounty hunter, but Achika steps forward again, looking extremely angry and worried. "No! You will not harm my son or Ryoko! If it is a fight you want, then fight me!"  
  
Nagi's eyes widen, surprised. Everyone around Achika pleaded with her not to fight.  
  
"No, please don't fight her!" Sasami cries.  
  
Ayeka joins her sister. "There has to be another way out of this!"  
  
"Let me fight her!" Ryoko growls, her eyes filled with pure hatred of the bounty hunter in front of her. "I'm the one she wants!"  
  
"I've just gotten you back," Nobuyuki pleads. "I couldn't bear to lose you again."  
  
Achika just smiles at them all and gives her husband a small kiss. "Don't worry honey I'll be just fine." She turns to Nagi, a look of extreme concentration on her face. "Okay, let's do it."  
  
Achika's body suddenly starts to glow. Everyone gasps in surprise, even Nagi. Achika's body is giving off a bluish-green glow similar to Hayato. She holds out her hand and the Tenchi-ken instantly appears in it. It's blade lights up and she holds it front of her with both of her hands.  
  
"I am Achika, daughter of Yosho the former crown Emperor of Jurai, and I will make you pay for trying to do harm to my family."  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: Now we're getting somewhere! I decided to have Achika go with the bluish-green color since she is a mixture of Jurai power and Hayato's powers now. We'll see just how strong she can be.  
  
Questions of comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for a Fight! 


	10. No Need for a Fight!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 10:  
  
No Need for a Fight!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: the carrot fields early Sunday afternoon. Nagi the Bounty Hunter has showed up and kidnapped Tenchi...again...to force Ryoko to fight her...again.... This time though, Lady Achika refused to let Ryoko fight and opted to take her place instead. With an enormous display of power, she called upon the Tenchi-ken to come to her and now she is radiating a bluish- green glow, similar to Hayato, while getting ready to face the devious bounty hunter.  
  
"All right," she shouts, "I'm giving you one last chance to give me back my son."  
  
The bounty hunter snorts in amusement. "Ha! You show off a little power and you expect me to give up? I'm insulted!"  
  
Ayeka is shaking with anger. For a while, when the group were going to Jurai to confront the phony emperor Kagato, Nagi befriended the group and helped them. But now she seems to have gone back to her old, cruel ways. She started to mutter under her breath, "Oh I wish that I had not ordered the Knights Azaka and Kamidake to go back to Jurai. We could really use their help right about now."  
  
Nagi takes off her cloak and tossed it aside, Ken-Ohki now at her side. She upholsters her sword, an evil grin spreads across her face. "I promise not to hurt you too much; you have a family to take care of."  
  
Tenchi's mother takes an offensive stance. "You are the one who has to worry about getting hurt." She turns around to the others. "Back up everybody, I don't want any of you to get caught up in this."  
  
They all do as she says. She smiles at them and turns to see that Nagi already started the fight and is charging full speed at her. Achika quickly dodges and swipes at Nagi, but she blocks the shot.  
  
Sasami leans in towards her sister. "Ayeka, do you think that Tenchi's mom can win?"  
  
"I do not know Sasami," the crown princess replies. "She seems to have received a lot of power from Hayato, but Nagi is quite powerful as well."  
  
They turn back to the fight, which is getting more intense. Achika blocks an overhead strike and counters with a sideswipe that leaves a small cut on Nagi's right cheek. Nagi, in a furious rage, attacks back with a flurry of slashes. Achika dodges and blocks most of them, but one comes through, cutting her just above her left knee.  
  
Screams of rage come over from Achika's side while Tenchi makes some more attempts to remove his mouth gag on Nagi's side.  
  
"Go on dearest," Nobuyuki shouts, "take her down!"  
  
The two combatants leap at each other and their weapons collide in mid air, sending a shower of sparks everywhere. Achika takes her right hand off the sword and punches the bounty hunter squarely on the nose.  
  
Nagi falls back, blood pouring freely from her nose. She smirks at her opponent. "You are pretty good, but I'm done playing around. Time to lose!"  
  
Ryoko's archrival reaches back and pulls out her laser whip. In one quick movement, she has the end of the whip wrapped around Achika's neck, as she had once done to Ryoko before. Nagi begins to smile evilly. "Don't worry; I'm only going to knock you out. In a few seconds, I will be the winner of this bout."  
  
"No!" Tenchi's mother screams, "I will not loose to you! I will not allow my family to be torn apart!" She grits her teeth and concentrates. Her body begins to glow again, but more violently. The laser whip releases itself from Achika's neck and flies towards Nagi at breakneck speed. She isn't prepared for it as it strikes her flatly on the stomach. The bounty hunter instantly doubles over, winded from the blow.  
  
The daughter of Yosho walks up to Nagi. "You have lost. Now surrender."  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Nagi shouts as she jumps up and lunges straight for Achika. She rams into her and they both fall over, rolling on the ground.  
  
Both spring back up and charge at each other again. Achika is holding her own quite well, which is infuriating Nagi. She suddenly grabs Achika's right hand, which is holding the Tenchi-ken, and nails her with a powerful uppercut. Achika flies back and lands hard onto the ground.  
  
Nagi dives high into the air with her sword pointing straight for Achika. "Now you lose!" she proclaims, an evil glitter in her eyes.  
  
She is now just feet from Achika. Everyone turns away, not wanting to see her lose. Suddenly, they hear Nagi shouting, "Hey, what's going on? What are you doing?"  
  
Everybody looks back to see Nagi floating a few feet above Achika. It seems like she can't move, but she is still shouting. Achika's eyes are glowing brightly. She stands up and backs up a few steps. Nagi is still screaming furiously. "I know you're doing this! Let me go!"  
  
Achika smiles brightly. "You want me to let you go? Okay." She holds her hands out and Nagi flies twenty feet away, and lands with a large bang on the ground. She gets back up after a few seconds and charges again at Achika, who is also charging at her foe. Every second they get closer and closer. They are within feet of each other when Achika quickly side steps Nagi and trips her, causing her to fall face first onto the ground.  
  
She rolls on her back, only to see Achika standing proudly over her, the Tenchi-ken dangerously close to her neck. "You lose," she happily proclaims  
  
Everyone starts to cheer madly. Tenchi manages to get up to his feet, only to loose his balance and fall back down. Nagi slowly starts to smile. "All right, I lost, though I must admit, you are an extremely skilled fighter."  
  
Achika smiles too and reaches down and pulls Nagi off of the ground. Tenchi's mother looks over to her son. "Now that that is over, could you let my son go now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sure." Nagi snaps her fingers and the bonds that were on Tenchi fall off of him. He gets up and runs straight for his mom and embraces her tightly. "Oh mom, you were great!"  
  
The rest of the gang runs up to them as well. "Wow, that was cool!" Sasami exclaims.  
  
"Yes," Ayeka adds, "your powers are incredible!"  
  
Ryoko crosses her arms, looking very impressed. "That was something."  
  
Nobuyuki embraces his wife warmly. "I was worried for a moment that she had you, but you pulled through. I am so proud of you dearest!"  
  
Achika smiles and embraces her family. Ryo-Ohki runs up to Ken-Ohki, blushing. "Mya meow."  
  
The male cabbit smiles at her. "Chow."  
  
The two cabbits snuggle next to each other as Nagi idly watches. "You know Ryoko, I think that our cabbits are a little fond of each other."  
  
Sasami picks the two cabbits up and hugs them both tightly. "Oh that's so cute! Its too bad Mihoshi is out on patrol. She would have loved this!"  
  
Nagi wipes the blood from her nose. "Hey, do you guys have something I can use to plug up my nose? I don't have anything on me right now."  
  
"Oh of course!" Achika responds. "Please follow me to our home!"  
  
They all go back to the Masaki house, two of the group a little beat up and bruised.  
  
______  
  
An hour later, everyone is sitting around the table, eating lunch. Sasami decides to go light and made several delicious sandwiches and tea. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki are sharing some carrots with each other.  
  
Nagi takes a small sip of tea. "Thank you for your hospitality. Most people wouldn't be this nice to me after I kidnapped a member of their family to force another to fight me."  
  
"Ah well our family is different," replies Nobuyuki.  
  
"Yeah," Tenchi adds in, "we try not to hold any grudges against anybody."  
  
Ryoko however isn't sharing everyone else's sentiments. "So what," she pouts while crossing her arms, "she'll just leave and then come back again later to force me to fight her again."  
  
Achika looks thoughtfully over to the bounty hunter. "Miss Nagi, would it be too much to ask if you could leave Ryoko be? She has turned away from her old ways. She wants to stay here and be happy."  
  
Nagi looks up at Achika, then to everyone else, who are looking at her hopefully. She sighs deeply, knowing what she probably should do. "All right, I won't hunt Ryoko anymore, but..." She stops for a moment because everyone started cheering, "...but I will check in every now and then to make sure that she hasn't returned to her old ways. Besides, the bounty on her has dropped considerably since she hasn't done any pirating lately."  
  
"Then it's settled!" Achika says happily  
  
Nagi looks around the room thoughtfully. "Hey where is that guy with the red hair that was hanging out with you guys the last time I saw you?"  
  
Ayeka gives the bounty hunter a questioning look. "Who? Do you mean Kamidake the Jurai Knight?"  
  
"Yeah, is he still around?"  
  
Sasami notices that there is a slight flush to Nagi's cheeks as she asks about the legendary knight. She suddenly realizes, "Nagi, do you have a crush on him?"  
  
Nagi goes a deep shade of red and looks very embarrassed. Ryoko grins evilly at her old archenemy. "You like him? I never thought that you were into anything besides bounty hunting."  
  
Nagi instantly goes on the offensive. "Well I thought the same for you with space pirating, and then I come here to see you draped all over that boy!"  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi go just as red as Nagi. Everybody else laughs. Ryoko quickly strikes back, "But I didn't even think that you liked men, you seemed too into your work."  
  
Nagi stands up, now looking offended and upset. "Hey, I'm a woman and I have needs! Men just never understood me! That Kamidake guy was very nice and polite to me even though he knew that I am a ruthless bounty hunter. And I think he is cute, are you happy?  
  
Ryoko bursts out laughing as Nagi stops what she is saying, looking completely stunned at her outburst. She isn't used to expressing her feelings to anyone and now she just blabs out that she has a thing for a guy. Nagi turns around and starts to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Sasami shouts. "Don't leave!"  
  
"I'm not leaving," she replies, "I just need a few minutes to myself."  
  
They watch she walks outside and everybody stays silent for a few moments. Achika walks over to Ryoko and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go and talk to her?"  
  
The pirate looks disgusted at the thought. "Me!? Why?"  
  
"Because you are both very similar to one another, though I don't think that either you would like to admit it."  
  
Ryoko is about to reply, but Achika looks at her with a very loving and motherly gaze that she just can't say no to.  
  
"Oh okay," she sighs, "I guess I'll go talk to her."  
  
______  
  
The pirate phases out of the house and appears next to the lake, where Nagi is sitting down. She floats down next to her. "Hey."  
  
Nagi gives her formal rival a sour look. "What do you want?"  
  
"To see how you are doing," she answers with a shrug.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Ryoko frowns. She is making this really difficult for her. "Why are you so embarrassed about liking a guy?"  
  
Nagi stands up, looking concerned and weak. "I...I'm not used to feeling like this. I'm supposed to be the most feared bounty hunter in the universe, but when I think about him, I feel...I feel strange." She shifts her shoulders uncomfortably.  
  
The space pirate smiles warmly at her. "You know, I once felt the same way when I first found out that I had real feelings for Tenchi. At first I was afraid, I didn't understand all these new feelings I was feeling, but soon I realized that they aren't that bad. I like to tease Tenchi on the outside, but on the inside, I'd do anything to make him happy. And when he is happy with me...well...I can't describe the feeling. I just know that it makes me feel very good."  
  
Nagi looks up to Ryoko, frowning. "Why are you being so nice to me? Just a few hours ago, I was planning on destroying you, and now, you're giving me advice?"  
  
"Well, like Tenchi's mom said, being here has taught me simpler ways."  
  
Nagi starts to smile at her old rival. "Well wonders never cease to exist."  
  
Ryoko smiles back. "Come on. Let's go back inside, maybe we can get Ayeka to get your little boy toy to come back here."  
  
Nagi turns slightly red as Ryoko has a good laugh. The ex-pirate expects her to have some sort of come back, but what she isn't expecting is... "Well do you think that she can bring him here?"  
  
Ryoko face faults to the ground as Nagi begins to laugh in her place. When Ryoko gets back up, she joins in with the laughter as the two walk back home, old enemies, new friends.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: I thought that I'd try to dwell a bit on Nagi's softer side since she rarely ever shows it. She is a person and she has feelings. I think that I'll have her in for another episode or two. Kamidake returns next episode! Perhaps we could see some Nagi/Kamidake romance somewhere in the near future? Find out soon!  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for a Knight! 


	11. No Need for a Knight!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 11:  
  
No Need for a Knight!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence late Wednesday morning. Nobuyuki is at work and Tenchi left for school just a little bit ago. All the girls are excited because this is Tenchi's last week of school. His graduation is at the end of next week and, of course, everybody will be going to it and hold a big party for Tenchi afterwards.  
  
Nagi is acting a little nervous today, but nobody is in any doubt why. Ayeka requested for Kamidake to come back to earth, which he gladly accepted. He is expected to be there very soon.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone are in the bathroom, bathing and relaxing. Patrol hasn't been kind to them lately, and they enjoy every moment of peace that they can get.  
  
The rest of the girls and Hayato are in the living room making plans for Tenchi's graduation party.  
  
"We should have streamers!" Ayeka exclaims.  
  
"Yeah," Hayato adds, "and other party decorations too!"  
  
"Like a big banner that says 'Congratulations Tenchi'!" Sasami squeals.  
  
Washu is trying furiously on her holo computer. "Ah, good ideas!"  
  
Achika clasps her hands together, looking teary-eyed. "Oh I can't believe that my little Tenchi is finally graduating from high school!"  
  
Everyone smiles at her comment. She still insists on calling Tenchi 'my little Tenchi' even though he is just about to graduate from high school.  
  
Washu puts a hand on her hip "So, any other ideas?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko says excitedly, "we should have lots and lots of saké!"  
  
"Uh, I'll have to think about that one Ryoko," Washu states, frowning lightly.  
  
"What? What's wrong with my idea?"  
  
Hayato scratches the back of his head. "I don't think that everybody will want to drink saké Ryoko."  
  
"Everybody?" the pirate asks, looking confused, "The drinks are all going to be for me!"  
  
Everybody sweat drops while Ryoko smiles, showing her fangs. Just then Mihoshi and Kiyone come out of the bathroom, looking very relaxed and happy. "Oh, that bath was perfect!" Kiyone happily states.  
  
"Yeah," Mihoshi adds, sounding completely relaxed, "I feel so good right now!"  
  
They both notice everybody in the living room. Kiyone smiles at all of them. "Hey guys, how are the preparations going?"  
  
Mihoshi walks into the group. "Do you have any good ideas?"  
  
Washu looks up and smiles. "Yeah, we got a few. Since we are going to have the party outside, we have a lot of room to have this thing. We found the perfect place earlier and I'm calculating the exact amount of decorations necessary."  
  
Sasami walks up to Kiyone, staring at her neck. "Hey Kiyone, what is that on your neck?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! It's a necklace that Hayato got for me!"  
  
"Oh," Ayeka coos, "that is so sweet!"  
  
Sasami frowns lightly. "What is that thing that is on the necklace?"  
  
Kiyone takes off her necklace and shows it to everybody. A ring is on the necklace. It is big and shiny, but none of the girls can read the writing that is on it, since it is written in American.  
  
"That ring is my school ring," Hayato responds. "Back where I come from, it is tradition to let your main squeeze to wear your class ring on their necklace." He walks over to Kiyone and hugs her lightly.  
  
Washu looks at the ring thoughtfully. "That is a strange tradition, but it is sweet nonetheless."  
  
A rumbling sound from the outside diverts everybody's attention. Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs in a hurry. Nagi appears and jumps down the last few steps. Nobody remembers ever seeing her this happy or excited. "I think that he's here!"  
  
She then runs outside, followed closely behind by everyone else. Above them all is a large Jurai battle cruiser. A large green orb comes out from the ship and goes down to the edge of the lake. The orb disappears and the legendary Knight Kamidake stands in its place. He smiles as he looks around at everyone. "Greetings everyone, it is very nice to be back." He then spots Nagi. "Ah, Miss Nagi, it is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
He walks up to the bounty hunter, bows deeply, takes her hand and kisses it lightly. Nagi puts her other hand on the side of her face and blushes furiously. Everybody else goes into a fit of giggles. Hayato walks up to Kamidake and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Kamidake, you sly dog!"  
  
Kamidake frowns lightly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tenchi's cousin chuckles lightly. "In due time my friend, in due time. Come on inside, we are planning Tenchi's graduation party."  
  
"Ah I heard about that. I am quite glad to be here for it. Azaka wanted to come also, but he had to stay on Jurai because of some business he needed to attend to."  
  
"Well that's too bad," Nagi says. "But at least you're here," she finishes while stepping a little closer to the knight.  
  
Kamidake blushes lightly as they all go back into the house.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi is sitting in his class, dragging through the day. 'Man I am so bored!' he thinks to himself. 'Well at least it is almost over and I have the entire summer to myself, well I'll try to get Ryoko and Ayeka to stop bugging me so much!'  
  
He looks at the clock and smiles. 'Well, at least it's nearly lunchtime.'  
  
______  
  
"All right everyone lunch is ready!" Sasami shouts from the kitchen.  
  
"Ah good," Kamidake exclaims, "I haven't had a meal as excellent as any of yours young princess in a long time."  
  
Sasami begins to blush. "Thank you."  
  
Everyone sits around the table and begins to eat lunch.  
  
"So tell me Miss Nagi," the legendary knight begins between bites, "how has the bounty hunter business been going for you?"  
  
"I've had better days," she mopes, "There hasn't been a lot of business lately."  
  
"Oh, that is most unfortunate."  
  
"You're telling me!" she practically yells. "I'm the one that has been scraping around for a decent job for some money."  
  
Hayato looks at the bounty hunter thoughtfully. "Miss Nagi, have you ever thought of going into another profession?"  
  
She eyes him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, with all of your skills, you could look into a different job or just something on the side, you know, for extra money?"  
  
She scratches her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, you got a point there kid. I'll think about that."  
  
"You know, he is right," Kamidake chimes in. "You are very powerful and skilled. Perhaps we could find some use for you on Jurai."  
  
Nagi looks at the legendary knight, visibly surprised. "I could work for Jurai?"  
  
"Oh of course. I could put a good word in for you."  
  
"Yes," Ayeka adds, "and I would do so as well."  
  
"Uh...thank you."  
  
Without realizing it, Nagi puts her hand on top of Kamidake's. Both pull away quickly, lightly blushing at each other. All the other women begin to giggle.  
  
"Ah young love," Achika sighs longingly  
  
Both Nagi and Kamidake go rigid and blush furiously, causing everyone to start laughing. Hayato stands up. "Why don't you two go out for a little walk and talk to each other?" He reaches down and grabs both of their arms and pulls them outside.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Nagi shouts.  
  
"Please let us go!" Kamidake begs.  
  
"Go on," Hayato blatantly states, "you two need to talk to each other."  
  
He then closes the door and walks back to the table and goes back to eating lunch.  
  
Ayeka shoves him slightly. "Do you really think that that was necessary?"  
  
"Well do you know any other way to get the two of them out together?" he answers defensively. "They do like each other, it's that obvious. They're just too nervous to admit it."  
  
Achika nods lightly. "Yes, I felt something was going on between the two of them."  
  
"Whatever," Ryoko shrugs, "let's just eat!"  
  
______  
  
A couple of hours later, Tenchi gets out of school and is making the long trek from the bus stop to his home. "Ugh, I wish the house was closer. This walk home is exhausting."  
  
About ten minutes later, Tenchi is a little over half way home. He hears a familiar whoosh nearby and stops walking. "Hello Ryoko."  
  
The space pirate phases behind Tenchi and wraps her arms around him. "Welcome home Tenchi, how was school?"  
  
"Boring, but at least it's almost over."  
  
Ryoko hugs him again. "Yeah, and then you'll have the entire summer off!"  
  
The prince smiles slightly. "Yeah, that will be nice. Hey, do you think you can teleport me home? I really don't feel like walking the rest of the way."  
  
Ryoko lets go and teleports in front of him. "I thought that we could walk back home together." She shuffles her feet uncomfortably.  
  
Tenchi takes one look into her pleading eyes and instantly gives in. "All right Ryoko. I guess we can."  
  
"Thanks Tenchi." The two walk back to the Masaki household.  
  
______  
  
Sasami stops cooking for a moment and looks over at Achika. "Thank you for helping me with dinner Mrs. Masaki.  
  
"Oh you don't need to thank me Sasami I like to help. And can you do me a little favor?"  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
She looks at the little princess uncomfortably. "Would it be al right if you could, just this once, call me Mom?"  
  
The Sasami giggles at Achika's request. "Sure, no problem...Mom."  
  
Achika's eyes shine at those words. She leaned down and hugs Sasami lovingly. "Oh, thank you Sasami. I have always wanted to have a daughter."  
  
"You have?"  
  
Achika stands back up. "Yes. I mean, what mother wouldn't want to dress up her little girl?"  
  
Sasami giggles again. "Yeah, that does sound like fun!"  
  
Tenchi's mother suddenly gets a dawning look on her face. "You know, I probably still can have a daughter. I'll have to talk to Nobuyuki, but I don't think that he'd mind having another child."  
  
Both women begin to giggle.  
  
______  
  
Nagi and Kamidake are back from their walk and are talking quietly to each other at the front porch. The rest of the gang is inside the house in the living room. They are all huddled around Hayato, who is telling them what is going on right now with Nagi and Kamidake. Most of his powers have returned, mainly due to the fact that he still has the orb that gave him the powers in the first place, a fact that he had thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
"...And he wants her to come back with him to Jurai whether they accept his proposal or not."  
  
Everyone holds their breaths in anticipation. "And what does she have to say about that?" Ayeka asks, clutching her hands to her kimono.  
  
Hayato stops and 'listens' for a couple of seconds. He begins to smile. "She says that she likes...no, that she loves the idea!"  
  
Everyone begins to smile widely at this news. Kiyone leans in forward. "So, now what is happening?"  
  
Hayato 'listens' again. His eyes go wide. "Uh...I think that we should leave them alone for a while. They are having some private time."  
  
Everyone starts to giggle except Mihoshi, who looks confused. "Private time? What are you talking about?"  
  
Everyone face faults to the floor.  
  
______  
  
"Ah look," Tenchi exclaims, "we're almost home!"  
  
"Yeah, hey, who's that in front of the house?"  
  
Both of them squint their eyes to see who it is. When they see who the person, well actually persons are, they both get wide eyed.  
  
Tenchi scratches the back of his head. "Um, I think that we should go in another way."  
  
The pirate nods lightly. "Yeah, I'll teleport us in."  
  
Ryoko teleports the two of them in the house, right next to everybody.  
  
"Tenchi, welcome home," Nobuyuki greets.  
  
Washu cuts straight to the point, "Did you see them?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko answers with a sly smile.  
  
"Well?" Kiyone asks impatiently.  
  
Tenchi makes his response short and simple. "Their tongues were a little tied up at the moment."  
  
Everyone bursts out laughing.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...   
  
______  
  
Author's notes: I've been going real light on the action so far, but I plan to have events occur soon.  
  
Questions or Comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for a Party! 


	12. No Need for a Party!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 12:  
  
No Need for a Party!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence mid Friday afternoon, over one week later. Tenchi's graduation is in a couple of hours and everyone is walking excitedly around the house. Washu is outside pitting the finishing touches on the decorations for the graduation party. Tenchi invited a couple of his friends to come, and hearing the stories about all of the beautiful women that he lives with, they were happy to oblige.  
  
Washu is currently outside where the party will be hosted, adding some extra room for the extra people that would be attending. She smiles contentedly to herself as she puts final streamers and banners up. "Ah, this is going to be a great party!"  
  
She takes a quick look at the empty tables around the open field. "Hmm, once we get all the snacks and drinks out later everything will be perfect. I am such a genius!"  
  
Suddenly the mini Washus pop up on her shoulders. "You did it Washu!" shouts Mini Washu A.  
  
"Everything you do is perfect!" Mini Washu B adds in.  
  
"Yay Washu!" they chorus together before they disappear.  
  
Washu looks around the clearing, frowning. "Those two are more effective if there's somebody else around besides me to brag to."  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile back in the house, Tenchi is sitting down on the living room couch, looking both nervous and excited. The television is on, but his thoughts are currently elsewhere. Ryoko teleports next to him and places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. "Oh Ryoko!" he gasps. "Sorry about that, I'm just feeling really nervous."  
  
The pirate smiles warmly at him. "Oh it's all right Tenchi. So, in just a couple of hours it will all be done and over with."  
  
The prince begins to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, I can't wait."  
  
Ryoko smiles at him again and leans in close to whisper into his ear. "And after the party, I've got a big surprise for you...my Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi begins to blush as Ryoko chuckles lightly at him. Ayeka then comes in and sits down next to Tenchi. She takes a quick look at the two of them and frowns. "Ryoko have you been embarrassing Lord Tenchi again?"  
  
"Hey can you blame me?" she shrugs, "he makes it so easy, and he just looks so darn cute when he gets flustered!"  
  
Both women begin to giggle as Tenchi goes redder. Hayato then comes downstairs wearing only a pair of black swimming trunks. The girls both stop giggling and look at him. "Hey stud," Ryoko starts, "where are you off to?"  
  
"I'm gonna take a swim in the lake."  
  
Ayeka raises an eyebrow. "The lake?"  
  
Tenchi's cousin cricks his neck. "Yeah, I haven't exercised much lately and I figured a good swim is just what I need."  
  
Ryoko suddenly gives him a devious smile. "What? Kiyone isn't giving you a good enough workout?"  
  
Hayato goes even redder than Tenchi as the three people on the couch begin to laugh at him. Kiyone suddenly comes down wearing a two-piece green bikini. She frowns as she looks from Hayato next to her to Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka on the couch. "What did you guys say to him?" she asks in an exasperated tone.  
  
The pirate's eyes go wide as she looks at Kiyone in her bikini. "Ah, you're going to go for a swim with him! Now you two better not do something I probably would, like go skinny-dipping!"  
  
Kiyone's face goes just as red as Hayato's as the three people on the couch burst out laughing. Nobuyuki and Achika had just walked in from the kitchen and heard what Ryoko said. They too joined in on the playful laughter.  
  
______  
  
Sasami, who was in the kitchen fixing up lunch, looks up as she hears laughter coming from the living room. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
Achika looks in, still slightly laughing. "Oh nothing Sasami. Ryoko is just embarrassing Hayato and Kiyone again."  
  
The little princess shakes her head and sighs lightly. "She never cuts them any slack does she?"  
  
Tenchi's mother shrugs her shoulders. "Well you know Ryoko..."  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
Achika goes back into the living room while Sasami stops cooking for a minute to watch the two cabbits behind her. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki were sitting next to each other sharing a carrot. The little princess leans down to them. "So, are you two enjoying your carrot?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki looks up and smiles. "Mya mya meow!"  
  
"Chow!" Ken-Ohki adds in. He leans in and licks Ryo-Ohki on the cheek. The little cabbit blushes furiously and tries desperately to try to cover face. Ken-Ohki moves in closer and nuzzles her slightly. Ryo-Ohki keeps her head lowered but nuzzles him back.  
  
Sasami smiles brightly at the two of them as she scratches them both under their chins.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi's graduation will be starting in just a little over an hour. Almost everybody is ready to leave. Tenchi is the only one who is not quite ready yet. Nagi and Kamidake are dressed in normal earth clothes so they wouldn't arouse any suspicion. Sasami is giggling as she carries both Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki in her arms. Nobuyuki is carrying his video camera and recording everything around him, as usual.  
  
Tenchi then finally comes down, wearing some nice dress clothes with a tie. His Dad is quick to run up to him to take a couple of shots.  
  
Ryoko teleports next to him. "Looking good Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka gracefully walks to his other side. "Yes, you look very nice."  
  
Hayato pats him on the back lightly. "So cousin, are you ready to graduate?"  
  
Tenchi grins excitedly. "Yep. Let's go!"  
  
Up to a couple of days ago, Tenchi was worried as to how everybody could make it to his school in his Dad's van. That was until Washu and Hayato came up with a solution. Hayato owns a big black truck, but it was currently in America. Washu was able to create a couple of portals and bring his truck to their home so now they could all go comfortably.  
  
So now they are on their way in the two vehicles. Hayato, Kiyone, Misoshi, Nagi and Kamidake are traveling in the truck, and Nobuyuki, Achika, Katsuhito, Washu, Sasami, the two cabbits, Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi are in the van.  
  
The trip is short, with everyone talking excitedly to each other. Soon they are at the school. Tenchi is now in his cap and gown. With a quick hug from his mother and a rub on the shoulder from his dad, Tenchi parts from the group and makes his way to his school friends.  
  
The entire ceremony is set along nicely. It was held outside and the weather was perfect. The principal makes a long, but very nice speech about the future and moving on. Then the Valedictorian says another nice speech. Soon, they are calling out names of each of the graduates one at a time and give them their diplomas. When Tenchi's name is called, Ryoko can't take it anymore and jumps up and shouts, "Yeah Tenchi!"  
  
"Shut up Ryoko!" Ayeka hisses.  
  
"Wooooh! Yeah!" she shouts again.  
  
A ripple of light laughter goes across the area. All four of the Masaki men slap their foreheads at the exact same moment. Ryoko looks unfazed, but Ayeka is looking murderous. "Would you cut it out Ryoko? You are embarrassing him!"  
  
"I can't help it" the pirate practically cries, "I'm so happy for him! And he looks so damn good right now!"  
  
The crowd erupts with laughter. Tenchi goes rigid and turns a violent shade of red. Tenchi's friend Genzo, who is in front of him, grabs Tenchi and begins to pull him off the stage. The principal hands Tenchi his diploma while still chuckling. Genzo leads Tenchi back to his seat while the rest of the graduates are being called. "Boy Tenchi, she sure is a feisty one!"  
  
"You have no idea," Tenchi sighs into his hands.  
  
Another of Tenchi's friends Khoroku, who is in the row of chairs in front of them, leans back to talk to them. "So, will we be expecting her to be like that at the party?"  
  
The prince sighed deeply again. "She is basically always like that, so yes you should expect that behavior from her later."  
  
Genzo and Khoroku look at each other and smile mischievously. 'Oh yeah,' Genzo thinks to himself, 'this is gonna be one hell of a party!'  
  
______  
  
Soon everyone is back home and outside for the graduation party. Genzo, Khoroku and a handful of Tenchi's school friends and their parents are in attendance. Everybody is visibly having a great time. Every time Achika gets near her son, she embraces him tightly and tells him how proud of him she is and how much she loves him.  
  
Most of the parents are in the same corner and speaking to one another. The other corner has a small dance floor and is playing music. This is where most of the younger people are. Several people are dancing to the beats while the others are having snacks and having light conversations.  
  
The karaoke machine is also there, but no one is currently using it. There is a good amount of Sake all around so it will probably be used very shortly. Genzo runs up to Tenchi and pats him on the back, a light smell of saké escaping his lips. "Tenchi, this is a great party!"  
  
"Thanks, but my family put it together, not me. You should be thanking them."  
  
Genzo smiles mischievously. "I think I will! You know, that green-haired girl is hot! What is her name?"  
  
The prince chuckles lightly. "Her name is Kiyone, but I wouldn't get any ideas. She and my cousin are an item."  
  
Genzo snaps his fingers, looking upset. "Damn!" He scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Well there's still that blonde girl."  
  
"Mihoshi? She's free. Good luck."  
  
The man's eyes brighten at his friend's comment. "Really? Great! Later Masaki!"  
  
Tenchi tries as hard as he can to not laugh hysterically at his friend as he makes his way over to Mihoshi. Khoroku takes Genzo's place next to Tenchi. He looks over at his friend confused. "Hey Tenchi, what's so funny?"  
  
It takes Tenchi a few minutes to finally calm down and respond. "Oh its just Genzo. He's going to get himself in something that he really won't want."  
  
Khoroku scratches the top of his head. "Huh?"  
  
"Let's just say that Mihoshi, the blonde he's talking to, is very...accident-prone."  
  
A dawning look appears on Khoroku's face as he starts to laugh along with Tenchi. Ryoko suddenly appears on Tenchi's other side. "Hey Tenchi, let's dance!"  
  
Before Tenchi can respond, Ryoko grabs his arms and begins to drag him off to the dance floor.  
  
Khoroku sighs deeply. "Damn I was hoping I would get to dance with her. Masaki's a lucky guy."  
  
______  
  
Ryoko pulls Tenchi into the middle of the dance floor and begins to dance to the hip beat of the music. Tenchi doesn't know what to do for a couple of seconds, but soon stops caring as he looks at the beautiful woman in front of him and begins to dance with her. He never was much of a dancer, but he is trying very hard and having a great time doing so. The pirate beams at him. "That's it Tenchi! Live a little!"  
  
She suddenly looks over Tenchi's shoulder and smiles mischievously. "So, you're joining us princess?"  
  
Tenchi turns around to see Ayeka standing next to him. She is frowning, but in an amused sort of way. "Well, I cannot have you hogging him all to yourself now can I?"  
  
The two of them smile at each other as they start to dance in between the man they both care deeply for. Soon the trio is deep into the dance and enjoying each other's company.  
  
______  
  
Nobuyuki and Achika are watching their son with nothing but joy and love in their eyes. Achika leans her head into her husband's shoulder. "Oh Nobuyuki, look at our son."  
  
"Yes. He's a grown man now and I couldn't be prouder of him."  
  
A thought suddenly comes back into Achika's head, something she has been thinking about for a while now. "Hey Nobuyuki, have you ever thought about having another child?" The daughter of Yosho smiles mischievously at the look of shock now adorning her husband's face. 'He is such a big sweetie,' she thinks happily to herself. 'And I couldn't be prouder to be married to him.'  
  
______  
  
Hayato, Kiyone, Nagi and Kamidake are also part of the group on the dance floor. Nagi and Kamidake aren't much of dancers, but Hayato had given them several pointers earlier and is mentally giving them some tips while they dance.  
  
Hayato leans in towards the Jurian Knight and bounty hunter. "So, are you guys having fun?"  
  
"Yeah!" they both chorus in enthusiastically.  
  
Kiyone and Hayato both get in some laughter between dance steps. "You know," Kiyone starts, "there are several dance clubs in town, Hayato and I went to a couple of them. Maybe the four of us can go to them together, like a double date!"  
  
Both Nagi and Kamidake blush slightly, but nod their heads in agreement. Kiyone smiles and the four of them continue with their dancing, neither currently having a care in the world.  
  
______  
  
Katsuhito, Washu and Sasami are sitting around a table and talking happily to each other. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki are playfully chasing each other around the table. Sasami looks over at the dance floor and spots Tenchi dancing with Ayeka and Ryoko. "Hey look!" she shouts, "there's Tenchi!"  
  
"Where?" Washu asks while scanning the crowds of people.  
  
Sasami points over to the dance floor. "He's over there dancing with sister and Ryoko!"  
  
"Its about time!" Katsuhito and Washu yell happily at the same time.  
  
The three look at each other and begin to laugh as the party goes on through the night.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: I wanted to make the party a little bigger, but I want all of my episodes to be a certain length. The party is short, but fun.  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Bedtime Stories! 


	13. No Need for a Bedtime Story!

Tenchi Universe  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer 1: This episode of Tenchi Universe is of my own creation as well as the character Hayato. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Disclaimer 2: This episode contains parts of the movie "Princess Mononoke." I do not own any part of this movie. "Princess Mononoke" is owned and distributed by Buena Vista Home Entertainment. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever.  
  
______  
  
The More Things Change...  
  
Episode 13:  
  
No Need for a Bedtime Story!  
  
______  
  
Fade in: Masaki Residence late Wednesday night. Tomorrow Kamidake is going back to Jurai and is taking Nagi with him, so almost the entire family has gone out to a local bar to throw them a going away party. Sasami is too young to go to the bar so she had to stay home. Hayato opted to stay to watch her. He would have liked to have gone to the bar too, but since Mihoshi and Kiyone had to go out on patrol, he decided to stay and let Tenchi drive his truck so everybody could make it to town in comfort.  
  
So now it's just Sasami and Hayato at home. It is getting pretty late and they are just finishing watching a television show. Hayato yawns and stretches widely. "That was a good show Sa." He trails off as he looks to the little princess, who is curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He smiles lightly as he gets off of his seat and stands up. He gently picks her up and carries her up to her room.  
  
After tucking Sasami in, he goes back downstairs and into the kitchen for a small snack. 'We just went shopping yesterday so there should be a lot of goodies in the fridge!' he thinks eagerly while rubbing his hands together.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile at the local bar, the rest of the gang is having a toast for Kamidake and Nagi. Ayeka rises up her glass. "Oh I do hope you the best of luck Nagi."  
  
"Yes," Achika adds in, "good luck with everything."  
  
The bounty hunter looks over at the two women, staggering slightly. "Heh...tanks guys."  
  
They have been at the bar for only about two hours, but Nagi has drunk a good amount of alcohol. Shortly after they had entered, Ryoko had challenged her to a drinking contest. Nagi, not being one to turn down a challenge, accepted. The drinks went back and forth for the next hour, with neither of them showing any signs of stopping. From what could be seen, both women had built up large resistances to alcohol.  
  
They were forced to stop when the bartender complained that if they kept up with the pace that they were going at, he would quickly run out of alcohol. So the two formal rivals reluctantly stopped and decided to call their match a draw.  
  
So now everyone is enjoying themselves between the drinking and the stories about each other, not to mention the karaoke set that was discovered in the far corner of the bar. After the hour of cooling down, the alcohol is starting to take its affect on the pirate and bounty hunter, who now have to sit down so they won't stumble around. Ryoko leans over to Tenchi and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Sooo...you havin fun Tensshii?"  
  
Tenchi scrunches his face up. Although Ryoko hasn't had a drink in nearly an hour, the smell is still quite strong on her breath. "Uh, yeah Ryoko. Although I think that you and Nagi are both going to be regretting this tomorrow."  
  
"Wadaya meen?"  
  
The prince just smiles and shakes his head lightly.  
  
______  
  
Hayato just walks out of the kitchen with an enormous sandwich in his hands. 'So much for light!' he thinks with a smile. He just puts it down on a plate on the couch when a loud scream causes him to jump up and fling his snack onto the floor. He runs up the stairs at breakneck speed. Tenchi's cousin rips the door to Sasami and Ayeka's room open and runs inside.  
  
Sasami is sitting up in her bed, looking frightened. Tears are silently pouring down her young face.  
  
"Sasami!" Hayato gasps, "What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I had a really bad dream!" she cries out. She is quick to her feet and runs to Hayato and hugs him tightly. "It was so scary!"  
  
Hayato sighs and hugs the little princess back. "Well you nearly scared me to death when you screamed. I thought something bad happened to you." He kneels down and wipes the tears off of her face. "Do you want to tell me about the dream?"  
  
Sasami shakes her head vigorously. "No, I really don't want to, but..." she looks up at him with pleading eyes, "could you stay in here and tell me a bedtime story?"  
  
Hayato smiles warmly at her. "Of course." He places her back in her bed. "Any story in particular?"  
  
"No," she replies while snuggling under the covers, "just anything with a happy ending."  
  
"Hmmm...I know just the one!" He sits down next to her and clears his throat. "In ancient times the land lay covered in forests where from ages long past dwelt the spirits of the gods. Back then man and beast lived in harmony, but as time went by, most of the great forests were destroyed. Those that remained were guarded by gigantic beasts who owed their allegiance to the Great Forest Spirit, for those were the days of Gods and Demons." He pauses for a moment to catch his breath.  
  
The little princess' eyes shine with anticipation. "Ooh, this sounds like a good one!"  
  
______  
  
A large amount of applause comes from the audience in the bar as Ayeka leaves the stage after singing a lovely song on the karaoke machine. The princess waves politely to the crowd. A number of hoots and catcalls are heard coming from the numerous single men. She ignores them as she makes her way back to her table.  
  
'Sorry to disappoint you gentlemen,' she thinks to herself, 'but I am not interested. My heart already belongs to...' she trails off as she sees the man on her mind currently talking happily with Ryoko. "Tenchi," she mutters lightly.  
  
The prince diverts his attention for a moment and looks towards Ayeka. She feels her heart skip a beat when he smiles warmly at her and beckons for her to come over. The princess complies and makes her way over. "Ayeka, you were great!" Tenchi exclaims.  
  
"Really?" she squeals, sounding a lot like her younger sister.  
  
"Yessh pincesss, you're good," Ryoko slurs. She is stumbling around a lot more than she was earlier, mainly due to the fact that she managed to sneak several strong drinks by the bartender. Tenchi noticed and has to escort her around, though he does suspect that she is stumbling around a lot more than she should be so he would stay close to her. "I'd sshing too, but I can't sschtand too well." She chuckle lightly at her own little joke.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka both share a glance and shrug. "You know Miss Ryoko, you should not drink so heavily."  
  
"Yeah," Tenchi adds in, the concern evident on his face, "it's not healthy to drink as much as you do."  
  
At Tenchi's words, Ryoko instantly sobers up and wraps her arms around his neck seductively. "Oh Tenchi," she exclaims, "I didn't know you cared!"  
  
Ayeka frowns and the prince shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Come on Ryoko, cut it out. Don't act like this when we're in public." He quickly covers his mouth, realizing that he should have rephrased his words better.  
  
The pirate's eyes glisten and she leans in closer. "So Tenchi," she purrs into his left ear, giving him goose bumps, "would you rather I act like this in private?" He manages to gasp out a few chokes and mumbles. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she replies happily.  
  
Tenchi looks pleadingly to Ayeka. She shakes her head lightly. "I am sorry Lord Tenchi but you have pulled yourself into this one. That and I am far too good of a mood to have a fight with Miss Ryoko."  
  
The pirate lets go of Tenchi and walks up to the princess. "Thanks Ayeka," she whispers, "tomorrow night, he's all yours!"  
  
Ayeka smiles. "I like the sound of that." They both begin to giggle. The princess turns and walks over to where Washu, Kamidake and Nagi are sitting, leaving an appreciative Ryoko and a stunned Tenchi behind.  
  
______  
  
"Now there's something you don't see everyday!"  
  
"And what is that Nobuyuki?"  
  
Tenchi's father points over to the other side of the bar. "Ryoko pounced on Tenchi as usual in front of Ayeka, but Ayeka just let her be! No yelling, no fighting."  
  
Katsuhito watches them thoughtfully. "Hmm...perhaps there have been some changes that we have not noticed."  
  
"You could say that," Achika starts, grinning guiltily. "I...may have spoken to them and given them some pointers."  
  
Both men turn and face Achika, looking surprised. "Really?" Nobuyuki asks. "What exactly did you tell them?"  
  
______  
  
"...And as the villager tells Ashitaka about how the Lady Eboshi and her gunmen killed the great boar god Nago, the former prince's cursed right arm begins to pulse in rage. He keeps his composure as he tries to calm his right arm down."  
  
Sasami's eyes go wide. "Is his arm evil?"  
  
Hayato chuckles lightly. "No, his arm isn't evil. It is just cursed by an evil thing. You see, when he starts to feel angry, the curse spreads faster and it takes over his arm at times."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well keep telling me, I really like this story!" Her large eyes shine with anticipation.  
  
Tenchi's cousin smiles warmly. "Alright, now where was I? Oh yeah! Another villager who is sitting next to Ashitaka notices and asks him what is wrong with his right arm..."  
  
______  
  
Washu grumbles unhappily to herself. The bartender wouldn't allow her to have any alcoholic beverages. 'Technically I'm older than anybody here, and of course, way more intelligent,' she thinks with a small sneer, taking a sip from her soda.  
  
Ayeka, who is sitting next to the little genius, takes a small sip of the saké in her cup. She looks over to Ryoko, who has gotten off of Tenchi but is still very close to him. The two of them are talking to one another. The princess sighs with longing.  
  
Washu takes notice. "Hey Ayeka," she starts, "how come you're not over trying to stop Ryoko from getting close to Tenchi? You two are usually in a fight right about now."  
  
Ayeka tears her gaze away from them and turns to face Washu. "Ryoko and myself spoke with Lady Achika shortly after she came to be with us. We had both realized that Tenchi holds strong feelings for both of us. We told Lady Achika and she gave us some good advice for our pursuit for Tenchi's love."  
  
"Really?" the genius asks, her eyes rapt with attention. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"The first thing she told us to do was to stop fighting with each other."  
  
Washu snorts into her drink. "I could've told you that."  
  
Ayeka gives her a patronizing look. "Yes, you could have, but it meant more for Tenchi's mother to tell us. Tenchi is such a gentle and caring person. Ryoko and I never realized that our constant fighting was pushing him away instead of pulling us in like we have wanted. Lady Achika thought that it would be best if we each spend some time with him alone, to try to get him to open himself up to us, to give us a better chance with him."  
  
"Ah, I see now," Washu says, a large smile creeping up on her, "so I assume you are letting Ryoko have her turn?"  
  
"Yes, and tomorrow it will be my turn to get to spend some time with him," she answers with a satisfied smile. She directs her gaze over to Kamidake and Nagi, who are sitting very close to one another and muttering quietly between each other. Both Washu and Ayeka smile warmly at the newfound couple.  
  
______  
  
"And with those words, Lady Eboshi stands up and begins to walk away. 'Oh by the way,' Jigo suddenly speaks up, 'you haven't by any chance met up with a young man? He is traveling with a great red elk.' Eboshi looks at him for a moment. 'He came...and went'."  
  
He stops for a moment to yawn widely. He looks down at Sasami. The little princess is desperately fighting sleep, and loosing rapidly. Her eyes are all glossed over and there is a definite droop to them. Hayato smiles warmly and decides to continue, only with a lower and more soothing tone to help her sleep faster.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi chuckles lightly with Ryoko. He looks up and gasps in surprise. "Mihoshi! Kiyone!" he shouts, "What are you girls doing back so early?"  
  
The pirate turns to look at the two GP officers, who are looking very cheerful. "Patrol went by very smoothly," Kiyone answers happily. "No intruders, no problems, nothing! We were planning on going to the house and hang out a bit with Hayato, but we figured he'd be fine without us. Besides, we could never turn down a party!"  
  
"Yeah, that's nice," Ryoko responds. She gives the two women a look, and then jerks her head towards Tenchi. Kiyone gets the point, but Mihoshi just stares blankly. "Ryoko, what's wrong with your head? Are you hurt or something?"  
  
Her partner slaps herself on the forehead. "Mihoshi, just...come with me."  
  
"Okay!" she responds cheerfully. The duo makes their way through the crowd of people and sits down next to Washu and Ayeka. "Hello Washu! Hello Ayeka!"  
  
"Hello Mihoshi," they both respond in unison. Washu leans in towards Kiyone. "So, did she give you a hard time?"  
  
"Actually no," the teal haired detective admits. "She just sat back, occasionally checking her monitor. It was pretty peaceful out there." Her and everyone at the table jumps out of their seats when Mihoshi shrieks loudly. "Mihoshi!" Kiyone gasps, "What's wrong?"  
  
"KARAOKE!" the blonde yells. Her partner groans loudly while Ayeka and Washu giggle at her. Nagi and Kamidake decide to ignore the others and focus on each other.  
  
______  
  
A couple of hours later, everyone leaves the bar and makes their way home. Mihoshi and Kiyone go in the van with Nobuyuki, Achika, Katsuhito, Nagi and Kamidake, who take them to their apartment. Since Tenchi took his cousin's truck, he, Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu get home first. They all notice that all the lights are turned off and the front door is locked. "I guess they are sleeping," Tenchi says to the women.  
  
They all go inside and turn on the lights in the living room. They all quickly notice that the television is still on, but nobody is there watching it. Ayeka walks over to the couch to turn it off but gasps when she sees the mess of food that was once a very large sandwich. In the blink of an eye, she is running up the stairs to her and Sasami's room. The sight that meets her eyes warms her heart. Her little sister is sleeping in her bed, with Hayato passed out right next to her. From the looks of him, he was sitting next to her and he fell asleep while sitting up.  
  
A light thunder of footsteps diverts the princess' attention. Everyone else has made their way up the stairs. They all smile warmly at the sight in front of them. "Aww, that's so cute!" Washu whispers.  
  
"Should we leave him like that?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"Yes that does look rather uncomfortable," Ayeka adds.  
  
"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of it," Ryoko responds just before teleporting inside of the room, next to Hayato. She carefully reaches around his waist and she teleports them out of the room. The pirate is back very quickly. "Okay, done. He's in his sleeping bag in your room Tenchi."  
  
"Good job Ryoko. Thanks." He gives her a warm smile.  
  
The pirate feels her face start to heat up. "Oh it was nothing Tenchi!" she says hurriedly.  
  
Washu steps up between the two of them. "Alright, it's pretty late. Let's all get some sleep."  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea Miss Washu," Ayeka politely responds. "Good night everyone." The princess goes into her room and slides the door shut.  
  
Washu turns around and hops down the steps and goes into her lab for the night. Ryoko turns to Tenchi. "Well, good night Tenchi." She starts to float away, but is stopped by the prince, who gently takes her hand.  
  
"I had fun tonight Ryoko. It was nice talking to you." He leans in and gives her a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night Ryoko." And with those words, he goes down the hall to his room.  
  
The pirate floats in the air, stunned at what just happened. She lifts a hand and gently places it on the place where Tenchi kissed her. "He...he kissed me," she stammers out. She teleports outside, and appears about fifty feet above the house. "HE KISSED ME!" she cheers into the night.  
  
Tenchi, who was just closing his window, hears Ryoko's joyful shout. He smiles warmly at the thought of her cheering outside. 'She is really a great person,' he thinks to himself. 'I should spend more time getting to know her.' He suddenly frowns lightly. 'But that wouldn't be fair to Ayeka. I should probably spend some time with her tomorrow.' It is these calming thought that run through the prince's mind as he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Fade out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: I know it has been a while since I have added a new episode. I apologize for my delay, I have been focusing my efforts on some of my other series.  
  
On another note, I hope that you have realized that the story Hayato told Sasami was the anime movie "Princess Mononoke." It is one of the best movies I have seen. I definitely recommend renting or buying it. I hope I got most of the dialogue correct. Several of the voice actors for the Tenchi shows include their talents in the movie as extras! -- lighthawkdemon  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com  
  
Next episode: No Need for Goodbyes! 


End file.
